The Next Generation Year One
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: It's many years later, and young Journey and Emily Weasley are entering their first year at Hogwarts... only to find the shock of their lives. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ Is that how you spell disclaimer? One of the few lines which I write without a word check, and watch me spell it wrong... oh, right! Yeah, these guys don't belong to me... dis--claim...or?_

A/N: _Author's note, or added note... either one, here it is. Yeah. This is the first chapter. It has quite a bit of explaining in it, and so is fairly long. I can't guarantee that the rest of the chapters will be this long, but I like to think they will be. Know what really helps? Reviews! Read this over, and let me know what you think. Anything; flames, compliments, whatever. Thanks! Read and review!_

The Next Generation

The young girl's hair was pulled back in a pony tail as she stared nervously out the window. The fields rushed by as she saw ominous grey clouds hovering in the distance. Beginning to feel queasy, though not sure whether it was from staring out the window, or the increasing anxiousness, she looked back inside. She sat in the small compartment of the Hogwarts Express, the large red steam engine train jostling her around. Across from her, sat her twin sister; looking the mirror of herself with the same apprehensive look on her face.

"How long do you think it will be?" the girl expressed her thoughts.

"Journey," the sister laughed, "We've only been traveling a couple of hours! The lunch trolley hasn't even come. I recon it will be quite a ways longer."

"That's easy for you to say Emily," Journey huffed, "You didn't have Charlie put a jinx on you so that you'd have something horrible happen on the train ride."

Emily giggled, "Honestly sis, Charlie is in second year only. He can barely make a feather levitate more than five feet off the ground. I don't think he'd be able to jinx you."

"Mum and Dad said that Charlie was an excellent wizard," Journey responded hesitantly.

"Yes," Emily agreed, "And Mum and Dad also pretend that they don't still think about Harry and Ginny."

Journey was silent. It was true, and it made her sad every time she caught either of her parents gazing off into space, because she knew that's exactly who they were thinking of. Her Mum had explained it all one day… Long ago her Mum had gone to Hogwarts, and was best friends with two boys; Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. Harry was the chosen one, and was destined to defeat an evil, dark wizard. Through their years at Hogwarts things began to happen. Bad things. Until year seven came, and the three friends set out on a search for the wizard who had caused so much pain. They found him and a war set out through the whole wizarding world. At the end, though the dark Lord was defeated, many people were missing, and even dead. Ron's brother Charlie was killed while rescuing his father, Arthur, from certain death with a powerful, Unforgivable even, curse. His sister Ginny went missing, and so, unfortunately, did Harry. Many more were injured, and after much tiresome treatment, Ron's brother Bill's wife; Fleur passed away from a powerful spell sent by the dark wizard himself. But life went on. Ron's other brothers, Fred and George, had opened up successfully four more joke shops throughout the whole UK, Bill met a lovely Auror named Alexandria, married, and had a child; Lexi, who was three years old than Journey and Emily, and currently going into her fourth year at Hogwarts, and soon, after taking another year at Hogwarts, and passing, Journey's mother married Ron, and they had their three children. Journey's mother had told her this one cold winter evening. Ending in the happily ever after marriage of the love birds. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

And now as Journey sat there, she realized that her sister was probably right. Charlie really wasn't that great of a wizard yet.

"Next year," Emily spoke up as if reading her mind, "Charlie may be able to jinx you next year."

"Geee," Journey glared at her sister, "Thanks."

Emily grinned, "No problem."

The next many hours were spent with much glancing at books, and wondering what house they'd be sorted into. Along the whole line of Weasley's, all been put into Gryffindor; including both Lexi and Charlie. Just after they changed into their robs, there was a knock at their door. The figure was blurred by the non transparent glass, and Journey and Emily looked at each other.

"Are you guys in there?" the voice was heard.

"Lexi!" Emily cried out, "Come in!"

The door slid open, and in walked a tall girl. She had strawberry blond hair and was very pretty. Lexi's eyes were wide and bright as she smiled at them. She was already in her robs as well.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Good," Journey and Emily said at the same time.

The girls rarely got to see their cousin as Bill and Alexandria lived at a house which was built in the field behind the Burrow and Ron and Hermione lived in London by Hermione's parents. So it was always a joy to talk to her. Before any of them knew it, the lanterns had been lit around the train as rain splattered, the dark, silky windows.

"Ohh," Lexi said suddenly, "We're almost there. I have to go back. I'll see you around. And good luck!" she called as she headed down the corridor.

The two sisters looked nervously at each other.

'This is it!' Journey thought as they heard the sounds of the breaks squealing the train to a stop.

As the flood of people exited the train, Journey and Emily joined in with the other anxious looking first years who were all standing in front of a startling enormous man. If they hadn't meet Hagrid several times before, Emily was sure that they'd be just as weary as the rest of the clambering young students.

"Ahh!" Hagrid easily spotted the twins, "I was wonder'n when I'd see yeh girls! Yeh alright?"

"We're doing great," Emily grinned away as she smiled up at the hairy man.

Many of the other kids were looking impressively at Journey and Emily, seemingly shocked that they'd just walked up to this man. The rain seemed to let up on the first years as they made their way in the boats across the silvery lake, the merpeople occasionally popping their heads out of the water to take a closer look. Just as they reached the inside of the Great Hall though, a loud clap of thunder shook the above skies and Hagrid grinned.

"Just 'n time," he shook his mangy beard with his hand to get the water speckles out, "Would'a bin a shame ter get yeh all wet. Ahh, Professor McGonagall!"

Fore tall, lean Professor McGonagall had entered through the large doors into the hall. Though considerably older than when the older generation of Weasley's had passed through the school, she still had the same 'no-nonsense' manner about her.

"Good evening," she smiled pleasantly, "In a few moments you'll pass through these doors and will be sorted into your houses. I expect you all to be on you best behaviour so as we can accomplish this as quickly as possible. Please follow me."

Sharing glances, Emily and Journey walked along with the other first years through the doors. Completely awestruck, the momentum of all the students slowed as they gazed around at the hundreds of other students around them, the enchanted ceiling and the candles floating all around.

"This way please, hurry up," Professor McGonagall spoke up.

Finally they got to the front of the massive room. Before them was a long line of teachers sitting behind a table. Immediately Journey recognized Hagrid, his large mass taking up a quarter of the one side. In the centre sitting in a large, scarlet chair was a very old looking wizard with a long, flowing beard and a pointed emerald cap. There was about a half dozen other teachers seated around, including one with greasy black hair, and another with so much jewellery on, you could barely see her face. In front of the line of teachers was a single stool on which there was a hat. As the hat started to sing, everyone was enticed by it. Everyone but Journey. She was watching the old wizard in the middle.

"Dumbledore," she said in a quiet, barely audible voice.

It had to be him! Hermione had told her daughters about him proudly. Back at the end of sixth year all had thought that Dumbledore; the greatest wizard ever, had been killed by the notorious Professor Snape. During the next year as the three friends traveled around, trying to find all the Horcruxes' so that they could kill the dark wizard, they found much proof that perhaps Dumbledore wasn't, in fact, dead. Hermione had read in a book, in their research that when a witch or wizard is buried, and the image of a phoenix appears, that means that it's a false burial; something that had happened at Albus Dumbledore's funeral. And that the person who is being buried isn't really who that person is. It took a long while for Hermione to figure this out, and it wasn't until she found another article, in the Prophet, on how the Ministry of Magic had found a strange and 'mystical' locket in the position of Professor Snape; who was immediately taken to Azkaban, that she figured it out. Hermione found it rather odd that Professor Snape had the locket, and so went to Azkaban to ask him about it. The truth was immediately set out. Dumbledore, the previous year, had found out where the locket Horcruxes was; in the cave. The only problem was that he had suspicions that it might already have been taken by one Regalus Black; a death eater and the brother of Sirius Black; Harry's dead Godfather. Not wanting to risk his own life for other reasons, Dumbledore found it quite easy to track down Peter Pettigrew, of whom deeply owed Harry a favour, and in turn Dumbledore agreed to let free if he did but one thing; go to the cave. Dumbledore explained that Harry had to be there because only he was able to scoop from the goblet after the first scoop. Slowly, after many visits and lessons, Dumbledore taught Peter the different things that he'd need to know, and he started brewing the Polly Juice Potion. Finally the time came for them to go to the cave, and with Dumbledore hidden safely the old house of Gaunt, Peter and Harry left to the cave. The only person knowing truly what was going on being Snape… who had confined in Dumbledore about the promise he made to help defeat Dumbledore, and protect Draco. The word 'defeat', they realized, didn't necessarily mean kill, and so they quickly decided that if anything went wrong, Snape was to kill Peter, and Dumbledore was to stay in hiding until he was needed, and it was safe so that Snape wouldn't be killed from the promise. And things did go wrong. The locket had been replaced with only the initials in the note of R.A.B being in it. Peter, however, didn't realize this wasn't the same locket, and thought he was free to go until he saw the dark mark over the castle, and knew that things were going horribly wrong. He told Harry to call for Snape, hoping that he would help him, and would side with Voldemort. Instead he killed him, making it look like he had, in fact, keep his promise and helped Draco defeat Dumbledore. Knowing now who truly had the locket, Snape continued to make it appear as if he was part of the Death Eaters, and hurried back to the rest of them where he confronted Regalus Black who indeed did have the locket, but was not eager to give it up. In a struggle that almost killed him, Snape got the locket back, and was trying to make his way back to where Dumbledore was in hiding when he got caught by an Auror-- Alexandria to be exact. After getting all of this information, Hermione soon after got the locket and destroyed it. It wasn't long after that the war was let loose. But until Narcissa was killed, Dumbledore couldn't come out of hiding nor could anyone know about him but Hermione and Snape. He was unable to help fight in the war until near the very end when Harry triumphantly killed Narcissa. The joy and exhilaration that the great wizard Dumbledore was truly alive lasted only a short while, for it was the very next day that Voldemort was killed, and Harry mysteriously disappeared along with Ginny, never getting a chance to find out that Dumbledore was alive. But again, life went on, and Dumbledore resumed his teaching, never forgetting the great 'Boy Who Lived'.

And now, as Journey stared at the old, but very powerful looking Wizard, she shone with pride that she was actually in the same room with him.

"Lukey, Aaron!" Professor McGonagall called out, and Journey jumped in surprisement that already, people had been called.

She noted Dumbledore's smile, amused, as he had too had been watching Journey with the same curious intensity. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Journey looked away, and watched as a short, dark haired boy with unusually pink cheeks walk up to the hat. With great difficulty he managed to pull himself onto the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Hummm," it only seemed to ponder for a moment, "Ahh, yes! Ravenclaw!"

Journey watched some more as more people were called up to the ominous stool.

Ralie, Jack; 'Hufflepuff!'

Stevens, Marie, 'Slitherin!'

Ullanie, Karen, 'Slitherin!'

Valley, Rupert, 'Ravenclaw!'

Professor McGonagall looked down at her long piece of parchment, licked her lips, and called out the next name;

"Weasley, Emily!"

Journey looked, wide eyed as her sister gulped and walked slowly to the stool. With only a moments hesitation, she climbed up onto it, and the Professor sat the hat on her head.

"Ah ha!" the hat cried out, "Yet another Weasley! You lot never do run out, do you?" with as much of a smirk as an old worn hat can get, it continued, "Yes, yes, just as all of your family… Gryffindor!"

With a great sigh of relief Emily jumped down and ran over to the Gryffindor table, where she was eagerly greeted by equally happy Charlie and Lexi.

"Weasley, Journey!" Professor McGonagall called out barely before Journey could register the infinite glee that washed through her.

'Excellent!' she thought, 'We're in Gryffindor!'

With a smiled on her face, Journey sat down on the stool, and she felt the large hat fall on her head.

"Twins," the hat said oddly quiet, "But something different in these Weasley twins, than in that which passed so many years ago," Journey felt her heart start to race, "There is something amiss in you of which I have not seen in a Weasley," there was a pause before the hat let our a great bellow, "Slitherin!"

...to be continued...

A/N:_ So... that was the first chapter. What are you all thinking? I'd love to know. Oh right, I know Regalus Black was killed before Harry was even born (lol, thanks bro!), but there is a reason he's alive... it's explained in the... third chapter I think. I accept annonymous reviews. Something I always hated when people don't do. Like, they want you to review their stuff, but won't let you if you're not signed in, or, heck!; even have an account... sorry, rambling. Yeah, just click that little review button and lemme know. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_Yeah right. If these guys actually belonged to me, would I really be writing them here?_

A/N: _Thanks for my one review Tiki. This chapter is for you! Not even my own brother reviewed! sob Thanks Fred! But yes, to answer a few of your concerns Tiki... I'm sorry for the one big paragraph; I knew as I wrote it, that it would be a bother to some people, but couldn't really think of a better way. There are no more, I repeat no more long paragraphs like that in this story. And for the way to spell Slytherin-- thanks. :o) So yes, read this chapter and review it please! Thanks!_

The Great Hall was quiet except for occasional murmurs. Slowly, and numbly Journey climbed down from the stool, and walked down to the Slytherin table. Tears crept into her eyes as she spotted Emily burst into tears at the Gryffindor table, and Charlie attempted to comfort her. With a heavy heart, she sat down at the table beside Karen Ullanie. Momentarily, for a split second before Professor McGonagall called up the next student, Journey caught the eye of Professor Dumbledore, who seemed unfazed by this erratic choice, but on the contrary seemed quite pleased. It didn't take long for McGonagall to get through the last three students, and soon Professor Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back to the rest of you!" Dumbledore's voice boomed out as if someone had stuck a microphone in front of his mouth, "Just a few announcements this year before we can all enjoy our beautiful feast. All students are reminded yet again to keep out of the forbidden forest as you would not successfully return. And I would also like to introduce to you our new teacher," he turned towards the lady with all of the jewellery, "This is Professor Angie who will be teaching a new subject this year; Dissimulation classes, a class of learning how to disguises yourself in a variety of different ways. Dissimulation will be offered to first, third and sixth year students. And now," he grinned widely, "I will keep you no longer from the great feast we have prepared."

With a swoop of his hand, the tables filled with delicious looking foods. Journey suddenly felt herself not very hungry. Nor did Emily as she looked longingly over at her sister, her eyes still wet with tears.

"It's ok," Charlie's voice broke through her thoughts, "Journey will be ok. There must have been some important reason why she was chosen to go into that house."

"I don't get it," Emily shook her head after a moment, as she picked away feebly at a beef pie in front of her, "Uncle Fred and Uncle George didn't get separated at all. They were both in Gryffindor. All the Weasley's so far have been."

"But the hat said that there was something different in Journey that he'd ever seen in any Weasley's before," Charlie spoke, his mouth half full of turkey.

"I know," Emily nodded and paused a moment before looking at her older brother, "Do you… do you think Mum and Dad will be mad?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, "They'll be worried, but that's about it."

Charlie looked over at Journey, who was sitting down beside the Karen girl, and another Slytherin who looked like he could have squished her with one hand if he'd thought right of it.

"Hey Charlie," his other sister spoke, but he couldn't seem to take his gaze off of Journey, "You didn't really jinx her, did you?"

Charlie grinned widely, as he now looked directly at Emily, "No I didn't. Like you said, I can't even levitate a feather five feet into the air."

With a small smile on her face, Emily spent the rest of dinner picking away at her food, and trying to figure out how her brother had heard her say that back on the train.

------------

Though Journey was welcomed into Slytherin back at the common room, she didn't feel like she fit in. Some of the older kids talked excitedly about the new Dissimulation classes, and who they'd try and trick with them. Silently Journey went up to her dormitory, where she recognized Marie Stevens; a tall, skinny blond girl, and two other girls.

"Hi," Marie stuck out her hand, "My name is Marie Stevens."

"Journey Weasley," Journey said rather quietly as she shook the girls hand.

"Oh right!" one of the other girls, a shorter, but just as skinny girl with shimmering brown hair bounded forwards, "You're the Weasley girl. The one who got separated from your sister. My name is Carrie Lock," she paused a moment, "Were you twins?"

Journey thought this was rather an odd question as she and Emily looked exactly alike, just as Fred and George did, and they were both going into first year.

"Err… yeah," she replied hesitantly.

"So brilliant!" Carrie grinned going over and plopping on her four poster bed, "That would be awesome to be a twin. Then I wouldn't have to worry about taking Dissimulation classes, because they'd never know who I was."

"Yeah," Journey forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about her," Marie rolled her eyes, "I think her Mum dropped her on her head a few times."

Carrie huffed, but continued to grin away as she unpacked a few things from her trunk. Watching the whole time from her bed was another girl. Her hair was black, and yet her skin was very pale, giving her the look of what Journey imagined a vampire would look like.

"What's your name?" Journey asked.

"Why do you care?" the girl asked coldly, not moving from her reclined position in amongst her blankets.

"I-I, umm…" Journey felt tears prickle the inside of her eyes.

"My name," the girl stood up, her lean figure carrying itself powerfully, "If you must know, is Crystal."

"Hi," Journey said in a voice she wasn't even sure the other girl could hear.

Morning came far too early, as both girls, in their separate dormitories found it hard to sleep. At seven in the morning Journey was sitting in her common room, looking at her spell books. Emily was doing the same. It wasn't until seven thirty that the sisters meet outside the Great Hall in a tight embrace.

"Oh my God!" Emily cried out, "How _bad_ was it?"

Journey could feel the tears come back again, "It was bad. They're either really stupid or really mean in Slytherin!"

Emily frowned, "I have every right of mind to go and have a talking to with that _hat_."

"Are you taking Dissimulation classes?" Journey asked after a moment.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

Journey actually smiled, "Yes, I am! Hopefully Gryffindor and Slytherin first years have it together."

"I hope so too," Emily said positively.

"Come now girls," Emily looked over to see Professor McGonagall walking over to them, "You must hurry and eat. Lessons start at eight thirty, and you must also get your timetables."

Again, not having much of an appetite, both girls merely pretended to eat as they waited for their timetables. They had no more done this when a big swarm of owls swept into the Great Hall. A particularly smaller, brown owl came swooping down with three envelopes clutched in it's talons.

"It's Pigwidegon!" Charlie called out at the Gryffindor table, as it plopped an envelope on top of his porridge.

Ron's owl continued to go around to both Journey and Emily. Charlie opened, and read his first;

_Charlie-- _

We heard that Journey was put into Slytherin, and though we are concerned about both girls, we would like you to try and keep a close eye on Journey in particular. Emily is very bright, and we know she will do wonderful in Gryffindor, but we are worried about Journey. We currently have a meeting set up for 13, September, with Professor Dumbledore to discuss what is happening. Until then, please, Dear, be good, and keep an eye on the girls for us.

Love you very much,

Mum and Dad

With a sigh Charlie looked across the table to where Emily was reading her letter;

_Emily-- _

Hello dear, how do you like Hogwarts? I'm so happy for you getting into Gryffindor. I understand that you must be upset and confused about your sister being in Slytherin, but it's ok. Everything will be fine, and your father and I will be talking to Professor Dumbledore in just over a week. Be good, and we love you.

Love you always,

Mum and Dad

Across the hall, at the Slytherin table Journey sat gloomily between Carrie and Marie, looking at her letter.

_Journey-- _

How are you doing Dear? Be brave like we know you are, and remember we're just an owl away, and we'll always love you; no matter what.

Love you forever,

Mum and Dad

Somehow the words held no comfort, and Journey went back to looking at her timetable. Her first class was Potions with one Professor Loughstein with Hufflepuff, and then she had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape along with, she grinned, Gryffindor. After lunch she noticed, with an even larger grin, she had her Dissimulation class with Gryffindor, followed by Divination class with Professor McGonagall, joined by, again Hufflepuff.

The first week at school wasn't very much fun for Journey and Emily Weasley. Journey was shut out more and more by her fellow Slytherins. Even Professor Snape; the head of their house, seemed to be cold against her. But the worst of all was Crystal, who Journey caught more than once looking through her trunk in the dormitory, and who refused to talk to her at all. It was a sunny and warm Sunday on September 10th when Professor Snape walked into the Slytherin common room, a small curl in his lip as he called everyone in. Journey walked down the stairs where she'd been currently residing in her dormitory writing an essay on how to turn water into wine, and when she reached the bottom she noticed a boy standing beside Professor Snape that she'd never noticed before. He looked scared, and nervous with a tangle of brown hair half covering his eyes.

"This," Professor Snape said looking down briefly at the boy, "Is a new student who came in late. His name is," he paused a moment, and Journey could swear she saw a look of anger flash through his eyes, "James Harleton."

Many of the people grunted a quick 'Hello' before going off to what they'd been doing. Journey however stayed where she was half on the steps as students pushed by her. With a slam, Snape left, leaving the boy standing by himself in the middle of the common room holding onto a few books and papers.

"Hi," Journey said with a larger smile than she would have liked on her face, "My name is Journey Weasley."

"H-Hi," the boy smiled back, "My name is James."

Journey paused a moment, inspecting the boy before saying, slightly hesitantly, "If you don't mind me saying so… you don't seem like the type of boy who would be in Slytherin."

James nodded, "I know. I was hoping I'd get into Gryffindor."

"So was I," Journey said, letting herself relax as she and James made their way to an empty sofa in front of the roaring fire, "My twin sister, brother and even my cousin are all in Gryffindor."

"Wow," James' eyes widened, "Why aren't you."

Journey thought about this for a moment, as she had several times, "I'm not sure. The hat went and said that there was something 'amiss' about me, and said I wasn't like the other Weasley twins who'd passed through here a long time ago."

"Oh!" James' eyes widened in almost excitement, and, noticing, he immediately tried to act casual as he asked nonchalant like, "What were there names?"

Only slightly taken aback Journey responded, "Fred and George Weasley."

"Awesome," James said and then something occurred to him, "Wait a minute, the hat actually said something other than the house that you were in?"

"Yeah," Journey nodded, "It usually does. With most of the kids, it went and said a little about them and analyzed why they were chosen to be in the house they were."

"It didn't with me," James said quietly, "It had barely been placed on my head when the stupid thing yelled out 'Slytherin'."

Journey thought about this, "Well… maybe it was because you were late, and it was upset?"

"Maybe," James shrugged, and looked at the time, "Well, I best be going to bed. I'm supposed to go and talk to Professor Snape tomorrow before breakfast so that I can get my timetable. It was nice to meet you Journey, and I hope to get to talk to you again."

"Ok," Journey nodded, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

James got up and left up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory; leaving Journey the last one in the common room. She was just about to get up and head to bed herself when she noticed a book sitting on the table beside the couch. James had forgotten it.

"That's strange," Journey whispered to herself as she looked at the cover of the leather faced book, "I thought his name was James Harleton."

Fore there on the cover in gold scrip was the writing; 'Property of JP'.

hp

"Juice-pops," Hermione spoke pleasantly as she stood in front of the stone gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office.

The large statue jumped aside, and Hermione and Ron walked onto the stairs case. Slowly they made their way up, and knocked on the large door leading into Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," the familiar voice called out, and the two walked in.

Hermione stared wide eyed. It was just as she remembered it. An uneasy feeling sunk to the pit of her stomach as she remember the many times she'd been here with Harry when they were in school. Many pictures continued to speckle the wall, and different instruments turned, twisted and bubbled along the shelves.

Dumbledore smiled widely behind his half moon spectacles, "Hello! My how it has been such a long time since I have been blessed with your presence."

"It's great to see you too Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Please, please," Dumbledore spoke, "Call me simply Albus. No longer am I in your superiority."

"Thank you," Ron sat up straighter, "And, err--" his face turned pink, "You can call us just Hermione and Ron."

"That would be lovely," Dumbledore spoke, his eyes twinkling as Hermione stifled a laugh, "Please, sit down."

Hermione and Ron sat down on two plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"For what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dumbledore pondered.

"It's Journey," Hermione said, "We're worried about her, and about her being in Slytherin. Her and Emily have never been separated like this before, and I'm not sure how well she's taking."

"Just as I suspected you would be here for," Dumbledore nodded, "You know what the hat does, do you not?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "It sortta looks into your head and decides which house would bring out your individual abilities the best."

"Very good Ron," Dumbledore nodded impressively, "And as it would be, I very much expected to see Journey in the Slytherin house. I have suspected so since I met them so long ago when they were first born. I had a rather lengthy conversation with the sorting hat once the festivities were done with and he explained to me, that Journey had a rather dark quality in her."

Ron's face paled slightly, "A 'dark quality'?"

He looked over at Hermione.

"Hey!" she said hotly, "Don't look at me! There are no other witches or wizards on my side of the family."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Do not be alarmed. Young Journey has a dark spot inside her just as," only for a moment did Dumbledore hesitate over his words, "--just like Harry did." both Hermione and Ron took deep breaths, "The only difference is that Harry's amazing abilities and powers were more useful in Gryffindor while as Journey's is going to come in great handy in Slytherin."

Hermione forced herself to stay calm, "With all due respect _Albus_ anyone who can become great handy to the Slytherins cannot be good. And I do not want my daughter to be part of it."

"Do not get upset Hermione," Dumbledore found himself having to force not to say 'Miss. Granger', "Though I cannot tell you as much as I wish to be able to, I am able to explain, I wish, enough to settle your uneasiness."

Ron held onto Hermione's hand as he spoke, "Ok. Explain."

Dumbledore stood up and started to pace the small office, "Many years ago, as I am sure you both remember, the great war with Voldemort occurred. It started," Dumbledore turned his gaze to Hermione, "When you, Hermione, found out about Snape and who had the real locket Horcruxes."

"It was Regalus Black," Hermione filled in remembering.

"Precisely," Dumbledore brushed his old hand against Fawks, "Regalus, was, perhaps, one of the few people who influenced Voldemort as both of you I'm sure have figured out. Fore long before Voldemort ever killed, Regalus had himself made a Horcruxes; which is why he was not actually killed so long ago. Voldemort got very upset with the fact that Snape had killed one of the few people, that I'm sure, he almost considered to be a friend. The same feelings of when he was younger came back to him of betrayal as he found one of the few things he let his feelings through to was taken from him."

"We know all of this!" Ron suddenly burst out, "What the bloody hell does it have to do with my daughter?"

Dumbledore seemed unfazed by this outburst, but on the contrary sat down and looked more relaxed, "To quicken my tale Ron, Voldemort was not an evil person."

Both Hermione and Ron stared at him blankly.

"O-Ok," Ron shifted uncomfortably, "You may want to go into a _little_ more detail."

Again Dumbledore chuckled, "I do not believe that Voldemort truly wanted Harry dead. On the contrary I think he wanted him to stay very much alive. Harry was his last link to his past, one of the few things that reminded him of who he truly was. And so when Regalus was killed, he put all of his effort into finding Harry, to get his last and final Horcruxes back."

"What!" Hermione's eyes popped open, "Ok, just wait a moment! I don't remember you saying before about Harry being one of Voldemort's Horcruxes!"

"Of course not Dear," Dumbledore looked almost sympathetically at the still young girl in front of him, "As I'm sure you vividly remember a lot was happening at that time. With some dear members of the Weasley family being killed, one going missing. And then Harry disappearing just as everything was thought as being well."

Hermione thought about everything for a minute, "So that's why Voldemort didn't want to kill Harry. If he did, then he'd be mortal again."

"And if Voldemort was successfully killed," Dumbledore finished, "then his spirit would be caught in Limbo as the last piece of his soul hung limply inside Harry Potter."

"Then why did Voldemort want Harry?" Ron asked, "Why did he go after him once Regalus was killed?"

"As much as he would deny it," Dumbledore said, "He needed security. Someone to be around him for eternity. And he also needed to live for eternity so as he could accomplish, ironically, his life long goal of immortality."

"Oh my God," Hermione's hand's quickly covered her face as she realized something.

"What?" Ron asked, first, looking at his wife, then Dumbledore, "What is it?"

"He didn't--" Hermione shook all over, "Harry to make one…"

"That was what he wished," Dumbledore nodded grimly, "He captured both Ginny and Harry, and wanted to get Harry to kill Ginny and make a Horcruxes for himself, so that both would be able live on forever; Voldemort's Horcruxes then secured in Harry."

"No!" Ron shouted rather loudly, "No… he didn't. He couldn't have."

"…they never did find Voldemort's body…" Hermione whispered.

"_You're not helping!_" Ron cried out.

"Calm down, please," Dumbledore looked at both, "I do not believe that Harry killed Ginny, nor that Harry made any sort of Horcruxes for himself."

"Then, what happened?" Hermione asked urgently, "What do you think happened that night!"

Dumbledore stood to his feet, "I am terribly sorry. But that is all that I can tell you right now. But may I ask but of one favour of you two?"

"What?" Ron's voice cracked slightly from yelling so loud.

"Do not question the hats purpose for placing young Journey in the Slytherin house," Dumbledore looked intently at the two over his spectacles.

"Ok," Hermione nodded slowly, "But can you do us a favour?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore smiled widely.

"Can you," Hermione took a deep breath to try and control the tears that were brimming in her eyes, "Can you make sure an extra close eyes his kept on Journey?"

A sparkle twinkled in Dumbledore's eye as he spoke, "Trust me when I say; there already is."

A/N:_There it is. There's chapter two. Ha! This one is long as well. Plus, I've already writen chapter three, and it's as long, if not longer than this one. I'm shoving quite a bit of information into these first two chapters, but the story line is still there, and things are going to start getting really good now. Anyone want a sneak peak at something that happens in chapter three? Yes? Ok... _

"You're with me tonight," Crystal stood tall, "And a Black never gets caught."

Ohhh, lol. Wanna know what happens? Just gimmie some reviews, and you'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:_...nope... not yet. _

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews people. And thanks Fred! I knew you wouldn't forget to review. I really appreciate the reviews that you're giving me, and I'm happy you're enjoying it. That whole giving you a sneek peak into the next chapter seems to work well, so I'll probably do that again at the end of this chapter. Well, that's all for now, let me know how you like the story; read and review! Thanks! _

--------

Things were different between Journey and her siblings for the next month and a half. Or more likely to be, Journey was different. Crystal suddenly got a liking for Journey and was constantly talking to her about dark magic and what the former Lord Voldemort did (it only took Journey a short time for the wizard to be referred 'Lord Voldemort' in her mind and words). Once the rest of the Slytherin house noticed Crystal talking to the loner Weasley, they too became interested in her. James followed in Journey's footsteps, and, unbeknown to everyone, the two friends practiced dark magic in the Forbidden Forest in the evenings. 

It was the Eve of Halloween, and Emily, Charlie and Lexi were sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"You've noticed, right?" Emily asked as she absent minded wrote out an essay on how to make a pin turn into a tooth pick.

"I have," Lexi was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Charlie, showing him how to levitate a feather high into the air, "She's been really distant lately. I saw her in the corridor the other day, and said hello. She glanced at me and then quickly went back to her whispers with that… _boy_."

The feather which Charlie had managed to levitate to well past five feet suddenly burst into flames; the charred pieces falling to the ground.

"I didn't know about any boy!" he cried out, causing some seventh years to give him glared looks from across the room, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Charlie shhh!" Emily hushed, "I didn't tell you because…"

"_You_ knew?" Charlie huffed in a quieter voice, but just as harsh.

"Yes I knew," Emily nodded, "I've seen her talking to him a few times; James I think his name is. But I didn't tell you because I knew you'd over react, or tell Mum and Dad."

"And why shouldn't I?" Charlie said, anger pulsing through him as he watched Lexi mend the feather back, "Our sister," he glanced at Lexi, "_Your_ little cousin, is associating with a Slytherin."

Lexi laughed, "What do you expect there Charlie? She's kind of in their house. She is a Slytherin."

"Don't say that!" Charlie snapped, "She's not supposed to be one."

"You remember what Mum and Dad said," Emily spoke, looking up in a book as to which words to use for the spell, "They said that Dumbledore said that there was a purpose to Journey being in there. And that there was people keeping an extra eye on her."

"They can't be doing that great of a job," Lexi noted as she watched Charlie bring the feather almost up to the ceiling, "I heard Mary; one of the sixth year girls, say that they saw Journey and that James kid walking around the grounds at past curfew."

Instead of catching on fire, this time there was just a loud 'poof' sound, and the feather disappeared.

Charlie glared at his cousin, "Remind me not to bring you to my exam there Lex-the-Hex."

Lexi managed a small smile as she dug another feather out of her bag.

"Well," Emily shrugged as she finished off her essay and rolled up her parchment, "It's simple what we have to do."

"What?" both Lexi and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Follow them," she stood up, "Then we can see exactly what they're doing and where they're going."

"No way," Charlie spoke bluntly, "I don't know what they were doing out there, but I am not going to get caught out of grounds this late at night," he looked at his watch, the hand pointing to just past eleven at night.

"Fine," Emily shrugged, "You stay here," she smirked, "Practice levitating your _feather_." she looked at Lexi, "You'll go with me; right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, ok."

"Wait, wait, wait," Charlie stood up too, and looked around at the now empty room; for the seventh year students had escaped to their dormitories, "I suppose… I suppose that we could look around a little bit."

"Brilliant!" Lexi smiled widely, "Now we just have to figure out--"

"How to get out?" Emily finished, "No problem," she pulled a small box from her bag, and in return pulled a small purple pill from the box and handed it to Charlie, "Here, take this."

"Wha- why?" Charlie took it in his hand, "What is it?"

"I got it from one of Uncle George and Uncle Fred's shop," Emily quickly explained in a quiet voice, "It will make loads of blood come out of your nose. Take it, then start yelling, and we'll rush out of the portrait hole, explaining that we're taking you to the hospital wing."

"Are you _mad_?" Charlie's eyes popped open, "For one, that will _never _work, and for two, I don't want to die!"

"Charlie shut up!" Emily groaned as he spoke rather loudly, "You won't die. All you have to do is take this," she held up a small yellow pill, "and it stops. And it will work."

Charlie pondered this.

"Oh don't be such a git, and take it," Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Charlie popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it in one gulp.

At first nothing happened, but then, quite suddenly, a fast flow of oozing red blood gushed from his nose. Charlie started to scream; not because he'd been told to, but out of the shock. It didn't take much convincing for the fat lady to quickly open up the doors for them. Still putting on a rather loud screaming act, Charlie finally managed to calm down once they got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"The pill!" he hissed, his eyes wide, "Give me the other pill!"

Giggling, Emily gave him it, and immediately the blood stopped.

"Great," Charlie looked down at his blood soaked shirt, "What the ruddy hell do I do about that?"

Lexi rolled her eyes, pointed her wand at Charlie's shirt and muttered, '_Revario_' and the blood stain disappeared.

"Alright," Lexi whispered, "Now we just have to find Journey and James… if they're out tonight."

"This would be much easier," Emily noted, "If we had Harry's invisibility cloak."

"_Emily_!" Charlie barked.

"What?" Emily's hands came to her hips, "Just because he's dead, doesn't mean we can't talk about him."

Wordlessly the three continued on. It wasn't too hard as they snuck around the dark hallways, Charlie and Lexi's wands lit (as Emily hadn't yet learned how) as the odd picture mumbled about how late it was. They had been going for some time when Emily stopped in her tracks, swinging her bag in front of her on the floor.

"Charlie, can you keep a secret?" she asked tentatively, "And you too Lexi."

"Yeah," both said at the same time.

Emily took a deep breath and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment, "Uncle George came up to me when we were at their shop back before school started," she began to explain, "He took me to the back of the store and told me that I was going to have a very interesting year. I thought he just meant because it was my first year; but apparently not. He told me that this parchment would come in handy. That one of you would know what to do with it, and that everything was going to be ok. He told me it was the Marauders Map, and not to show anyone it except you, Charlie and you, Lexi," she paused a moment, tears forming in her eyes, "He made sure to mention, too, not to show it to Journey. To never let her see it ever."

Charlie looked a little confused, and very angry, "How the hell could he do that do you! Uncle George is a twin himself, he should--"

"Shut-up!" Lexi hissed, "For one, your going to get people's attention. For two, I know what this is, and I know why he doesn't want Journey to see it."

"What is it?" Emily asked eagerly, standing up and handing the paper to Lexi.

Lexi pointed her wand at the paper, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

With great awe, all three watched the map form on the paper.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked.

Lexi grinned, "Dad told me about it. He said that Uncle Fred and Uncle George used to use it all the time, and showed him it quite a bit. It shows where everyone in the school is. Now we can figure out where Journey and James are easily."

It didn't take them long to see the small dots with 'Journey' and with 'James' outside the Great Hall. They rushed down there, and were started, that, by the time they got there another dot had come. One with the name 'Crystal' on it.

"What is she doing here?" Lexi whispered as they reached one of the entrance ways into the Great Hall.

"I don't know," Charlie shook his head.

They watched.

"It's almost midnight," Crystal spoke, "Then it will be Halloween. You two do realize what that means, don't you?"

"Yes, yes," Journey was looking around nervously, "We've been practicing. Almost every night."

Crystal turned her attention to James, "It's all up to you. Only you can do it best. And there's only two more chances after tonight, but he wants it done _tonight_."

"I-I know," James muttered, "But I don't think it's a good idea. I mean… what it means and all. What if we get caught?"

"You're with me tonight," Crystal stood tall, "And a Black never gets caught."

"You've told us a million times," Journey said impatiently, "'The great Crystal Black never gets caught', but this doesn't tell us what it really has to do with us."

Crystal then stared at, not Journey, but James, who took a step backwards, "Never mind Journey. James knows. Don't you _James_?"

Wordlessly James nodded, and Journey shot him an odd look. Crystal then walked over to the doors and said an inaudible spell, and the doors popped open. Quickly the three slid out, but before Lexi, Emily or Charlie knew what was happening, it was closed again.

"They're locked," Charlie said in a quiet, awed whisper, knowing so without even going over.

Emily wore a very confused and shocked look, but when she looked over at Lexi, her face very pale, she was startled to see a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

It took a moment for Lexi to collect herself, "You heard-- heard what she said, right?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "That, err-- there was something that the James kid had to do because it was Halloween, and he was scared to get caught. And only he could do it, and--"

"No," Lexi interrupted, "What she said her name was."

"Crystal Black," Charlie shrugged, "So?"

"_So_!" Lexi's eyes were wide, "Haven't you ever heard of the Black family?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "There was Sirius Black; Harry's Godfather, and Regalus Black-- that guy who went and took the locket. But what's that have to do with Crystal. This is like ten years later almost, there's no way she could be connected to any of them; they're both dead."

"So?" Lexi spoke like everything was obvious, "That doesn't mean that her mother is dead. Either one; Sirius or Regalus could have had a child with someone, and all of the Black family are evil, dark wizards!"

"That's not true," Charlie shook his head, "Sirius Black was nice! He wanted to protect Harry until he was killed."

Lexi thought about this a moment, "True. But you don't know for sure if that's what he was trying to do…"

"Knock it off!" Emily suddenly roared, "Don't say that about him. What the bloody hell has Uncle Bill been telling you anyways?"

"Nothing," Lexi shook her head, "I'm just saying nothing is certain, and that Crystal girl is not a good person. I can tell."

"I'm glad you can tell," Charlie stated, still staring at the door, "But that sure doesn't do us any good now, because whatever they've been planning to do, they're doing it tonight, and there's no way for us to stop them."

"Oh no!" Emily suddenly squealed out, "Guys, get back!"

Lexi, Charlie and Emily had barely stepped back into the shadows when suddenly Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall rushed out, and ran through the door outside (which quickly opened up for them).

"What's going on?" Emily whispered, as they stared while Dumbledore then walked into the entrance hall, though not exiting through the now wide open doors.

"I suggest," Dumbledore spoke into the silent entrance all with a small bit of amusement in his voice, "That any young students who may be around here quickly head back to their common rooms before they are undoubtedly discovered."

Much quicker than they had moved on the way there, the three ran back up to the Gryffindor common room before they could see what was going to happen.

--------

By the next day, everyone had heard that something happened the night before. They all knew that both professors were sent out to fetch the students, and that even Dumbledore had gotten up to see what happened. But most important of all, Crystal was no longer in Hogwarts, and neither Journey nor James seemed to have received any punishment. Peeves seemed to take great pleasure in telling everyone this, and so by lunch time, even the students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff knew.

"I have to talk to her," Emily spoke determinedly at the lunch table, "I have to know what was going on; what Crystal was talking about."

Before Charlie; who was sitting beside her, could answer, Pigwidegon flew in and dropped a letter in front of him.

"A little late for post," Lexi frowned moving over to Charlie and Emily.

"It's from Mum and Dad," Charlie read through the short note, "They said they're going to be here this evening, and not to talk to Journey at all," he looked up outraged, "What the ruddy hell is going on?"

"It's Halloween," Emily spoke hopefully, "Maybe they're just doing something for Halloween."

"Oh get a brain," Charlie shot out, "They said not to talk to Journey. Something is going on."

"We can find out tonight," Emily said as she stared at Journey; who was laughing with some of the other Slytherins, "When Mum and Dad come in. We can ask them."

"Ha," Charlie huffed as he poked at a beef sandwich, "I'd like to see you try. Last time they were here, they didn't even fancy saying hello to us."

"That's it," Emily got up and marched out of the Great Hall suddenly.

"Hey!" Charlie called out, though didn't get up, "Emily!"

"Just leave her," Lexi shook her head, "She's confused right now, and just wants her sister back the way she was."

Charlie sighed and leaned his head back, "You know, I was only one when Mum had Emily and Journey… but if I knew they way the way they were going to be, I would have told them to put them back."

Lexi burst out laughing, knowing full out that she knew much more about the female anatomy than Charlie did.

It was around five o'clock; just in the middle of dinner that night when Ron and Hermione got there. They'd been summoned by Dumbledore immediately the previous night, and had been told that it was urgent.

"Maybe one of them is hurt," Ron said, surprisingly, hopefully.

"Don't be daft Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what this is about just as much as I do. It's about Journey."

Ron paused a moment at they got to the entrance of the room to the one professor whose face did not grace the Halloween festivities down bellow in the Great Hall; Snape.

"Why the bloody hell would they send us to," Ron grimaced, "_Him._"

"Don't start this again," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Professor Snape is not evil. He did not kill nor try to kill Dumbledore and he _didn't_ take the Horcruxes for himself."

Wordlessly Ron agreed and they knocked on the door.

"Come in," the cool voice called from behind the door.

Slowly Hermione pushed it open, and walked in. There sat Professor Snape behind his desk, seeming highly amused at the sight of Hermione and Ron.

"Hi, err-" Hermione hesitated, "Professor Snape."

"Severus, please Miss. Granger. Forgive me," Snape smirked, "I believe it is Mrs. Weasley now."

"You know it is," Hermione frowned unimpressed, "You've taught Charlie now for two years."

"Indeed I have," Snape leaned back in his chair while Ron and Hermione sat down in front, "A very powerful wizard I would say, but he lacks any sort of direction. But--" he quickly went on as Hermione's mouth shot open to retort, "I do not believe it is him that you wish to be discussing this evening.

"No it's not," Ron spoke up, "It's our daughter Journey."

"Dumbledore told us to speak with you," Hermione said.

"Yes, of course," Snape sat up more, but before any words could come out of his mouth Peeves came rushing in through the wall, "Peeves!" Snape turned harshly, "Get--"

"Troll!" Peeves laughed, "The children are running, screaming. 'There's a troll in the school! There's a troll in the school!' Hee hee hee hee!" he swept Hermione and Ron, "Oh my how the memories replay," he promptly left through the walls, screaming out in a sing song voice, "Troll! Troll! Go outside and make your hole!"

Hermione and Ron's eyes were wide, as Snape jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

"Oh no," Ron's voice whispered out as they, too, ran out the dungeon door into the loud talking and cries that echoed the hallways.

--------

A/N:_ So... enjoy it? I hope you did. And I'd like to take this time to make a special thank you to Fred; she's been there in my good times and in my bad... really bad. lol! You're my favorite brother out of all of them! lol! Love ya bro! So yes... about that sneek peak into the next chapter? Ok..._

"Help!" Emily cried out, the troll moving closer.

But Journey didn't. She only watched with a smile on her face as the troll moved closer and closer to her sister.

Wanna see that? Just review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:_None of the following charaters; besides to obvious, belong to me in any way... gezz, bet ya never thought you'd get a serious disclaimer from me huh?_

A/N: _The reviews are awesome people! Keep them up! I read the reviews over, and then spent a good hour writing this whole chapter all at once. And it's pretty long. I think it's good, and I hope you do too. Know how I can find out? Read and Review! Thanks!_

--------

Emily found herself running down the hallway following a group of older kids. She didn't even realize that she'd been separated from Charlie and Lexi until she reached an unfamiliar part of the castle. With a start, she realized, in her panic, she'd followed some Ravenclaws, and now quickly found herself abandoned in the middle of a hallway as the students clamoured into their common room.

"Oh no," she whispered pulling out her wand; though not completely sure as to what, exactly, she'd do with it.

There was a loud, banging sound, and what sounded like an electrical zap, and suddenly everything went dark throughout the castle. Emily cussed loudly.

"It's ok," she mumbled to herself as she felt her way down the hallway, "It's ok. I just have- have to find the main hall."

She stumbled around for about another minute before a voice cackled out.

"So Weasley, scared?" it was a girl.

A light suddenly sparked from the end of a wand, and Emily looked over to see Crystal standing there smirking.

"You," Emily's eyes bore into hers, "I knew you must have had something to do with this!"

"Not only me," Crystal smiled slyly, "James… Journey, it's safe to come out now… it's only _her_."

From the darkness, light suddenly appeared, and Emily gasped at the sight of both Journey and James walking over, their wands lit.

"Journey--" Emily breathed, "H-How?"

"Oh come on sis," Journey rolled her eyes, "You should know by now that I'm a better witch than you."

Emily shook her head, "No… we're…"

"Twins?" Journey interrupted, "Yeah, right. Just because we were born on the same day doesn't mean that we're special in any way. James here was born on the same day as Mum. Does that mean that they're special."

Emily open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Oh give it up Weasley," Crystal shook her head, "This is nothing. Thanks to Snape and McGonagall we didn't even get to do what we were supposed to do tonight. But hopefully someone will get really, really hurt by this troll. That will teach them to mess with our plans."

"Journey get away!" Emily yelled, "She's bad! Crystal is a _Black_!"

"No kidding," Journey rolled her eyes.

"C-Come on," James spoke up, "We have to get going. They're going to catch the troll soon."

There was a loud, rumbling, thumping sound coming from down the hallway, and all four students froze. It was Crystal that spoke first.

"I think the troll is going to catch us first," she smiled sinisterly, "Or should I say," she looked over at Emily, "The Weasley."

The toll, in it's gigantic, ominous form came stumbling from behind the corner, a giant bat clutched in his stubby hand. His stupid, beady eyes scanned them all, as his stench invaded their noses. Slowly he worked his way towards them.

"Oh no," for the first time that night Journey showed a sign of fear.

"It's ok," Crystal rolled her eyes, "It's not going to hurt _you_."

And she was right. Instead the giant troll moved towards Emily. Journey gasped, but didn't move as James stood numbly behind her and Crystal, staring.

"Help!" Emily cried out, the troll moving closer.

But Journey didn't. She only watched with a smile on her face as the troll moved closer and closer to her sister. The troll's eyes shimmered menacingly as it raised it's club and thumped towards Emily.

"No…please," Emily begged, "Journey, help me. Please."

Journey's insides churned as she stared helplessly, knowing, without looking, that Crystal had her wand pointed at her back. The troll took another step forwards, and prepared to crack Emily with the large club.

'_No!_' Journey shut her eyes tightly closed, and prepared for the worst.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" the cry came from in front of them, and Emily looked up to see the giant club floating in the air, and Hermione pointing her wand towards it.

Professor Snape, Hermione and Ron, all slightly pale faced stood in the hallway, all breathing hard, while taking in the startling scene.

"_Stupify_," Snape mumbled, and the troll fell stiffly down to the ground with a thickening thud.

"Emily!" Hermione ran over and wrapped her daughter in a hug, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Mum," she whispered, looking over at Journey.

"Journey, Crystal and… James," Snape hissed, "To my office. Now."

Looking much less taken aback by the events than anyone else, Crystal lead the other two smoothly down the hallway and out of sight.

"What happened?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as his own memories of a troll in his first year flashed in his mind.

"Err--" Emily hesitated, not wanting to tattle on her sister, "I got lost. And ran into the troll. But…" she paused, "Journey, Crystal and James came to help. I was ok."

"It did not appear," Snape frowned, "That everything was going well."

"Yes," Hermione shared Snape's look, "We could hear you screaming for help from all the way around the corner."

Emily stared at her feet, "I was scared. Listen," she looked up to face the three adults, "Can't I just go back to the dormitory? Please? I'm fine, I promise."

Though neither Snape, Hermione nor Ron said anything, Emily headed off down the hallway. Only then did she notice that the lights had come back on, and small torches were lit along the corridors. Her mind raced as to why her sister wouldn't have helped her. She stood right there watching. Watching as a family member was to be badly hurt, or even killed…

"That was pushing it!" Journey stopped suddenly in her tracks as they made it out of earshot from Snape, Hermione, Ron and Emily.

"What?" Crystal asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Journey yelled rather loudly, "That troll was going to _kill_ her!"

"No it wasn't," Crystal laughed, "Just hurt her. Besides which. We've talked about this before. You don't need her."

"Come on," James spoke up, "We have to get to the classroom before Professor Snape gets there."

Crystal sighed as she continued walking towards Snape's dungeon. Once there, they walked into the door to see that Professor Snape; and only him, had just gotten there.

"Shut the door," he spoke without even turning around from his currently hunched over position in front of his desk.

"Professor, I--" Journey started, but was interrupted.

"Black, I expected better of you," Snape fumed as he turned around to the three students.

"I know," Crystal sighed, "I tried Sir, I did. But _James_ didn't want to go the short way to go outside."

"I don't care what he wanted!" Snape barked, "You were in charge!"

"Sorry," Crystal mumbled.

"What's going on?" Journey whispered, confused, "How- how do you know what's going on?" she looked at Professor Snape.

"Weasley, you're here for nothing more than your job with James. Do that and you'll be fine," Snape brushed her off.

"Wait!" Journey's eyes shone wide, "I don't understand. This wasn't supposed to be a big thing," she looked at James, "Did _you_ know."

Wordlessly James nodded, and Journey's eyes widened more.

Snape seemed to just ignore this as he looked back to Crystal, "It took me hours to get that troll inside the school without anyone noticing. The next time I won't be so forgiving. Now go."

Journey remained bolted to the ground, but Crystal grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dungeon. James in follow.

--------

The two sat inside the cosy room. The fire was lit on the far wall as they sat on the couch, staring, lost in thought at it. The house was decorated just as any other muggle house was. Toys were scattered throughout the room, as a playpen sat in the corner. Still pictures hung from the wall, depicting a normal life filled with first steps and first birthdays and first days of school for a young boy. Another set of pictures depicted that of a small baby girl, who, only now, was two years old and was resting peacefully in the playpen. Everything was so normal. And yet so very, very wrong.

"Do you think they know yet?" the lady asked quietly, "I mean. They're bound to, but we've had no calls."

"I know," the guy spoke, "But we told no one there, and we can't say anything."

"We should," the tall woman stood to her feet, "We should just go and talk to them. It would make everything so much easier!"

"We can't," the guy sighed and looked at his wife, "We've had this discussion before."

"Harry look!" the girl burst out, "Our daughter is two years old and is already showing magical abilities! She moved her teddy the other day from the couch all the way to her playpen! I don't want to have to do what we did with James, and try and hide it."

"Ginny please," Harry stood to his feet now too, "We can't let anybody know about us. You know that. He- he might come back for us, or even worse out children," he glanced over at his slumbering daughter, "Now you decide, do you want Mary to grow up, happy here, with normal, muggle friends, never having to worry about anything but _boys_, or do you want Voldemort to find out that we're still alive, and try and come after her."

"Why would he come after her if he knew you were alive?" Ginny asked.

"Because he wants me to make a Horcruxes," Harry whispered almost sadly, "I told you he explained that to me. He said that unless I made one, he would take everything that I love and kill it-- making more for himself."

"Well why hasn't he then?" Ginny sounded angry, "After so many years, he hasn't."

"Because he thinks we're dead!" Harry shouted, causing Mary to wake with a start, and stare around, wide eyed, "And he probably figures that there's nothing to worry about, and is trying to build himself up again to be able to- to…"

Tears welded up in Ginny's eyes, "You don't suppose there's going to be another war do you?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know."

"You need to come out of hiding," Ginny spoke, her voice choking, "I can take Mary and we can go into hiding. You and James… you can do it. We can't let Voldemort come back to full power."

"How do you know he is?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't be dense Harry," Ginny actually laughed, "I've been awake those times in the night when you wake up, your scar burning. Voldemort was knocked down hard by the last war, but now that he thinks he doesn't have to worry about you, he's building himself up again. That's why they need you. The magic world needs you. So please, you have to go. Go and talk to whoever the headmaster is there."

"I- I can't go back," Harry said, "I can't face that place again. Not with what happened to Dumbledore."

"But Snape was caught," Ginny said reasonably, "So justice was served. As you go, you can just think of how much Snape is suffering in Azkaban. And you need to see your son… you haven't seen James in over half a year."

"I know," Harry agreed, remembering.

It had been February of that year when Ginny and himself had a conversation about James. They knew that he was very gifted in magic, and didn't want to deprive him of everything he was capable of. So they had a discussion with James explaining to him that they were going to send him off to some relatives, and that he was going to be getting a letter to go to a special school for witches and wizards. Harry's own memories has flashed through his mind, as James curiously asked many questions about this. Harry had gone on to sadly explain that he wouldn't be able to contact him at all and that he'd have to change his last name to Harleton. Harry refused to tell his son anymore, but promised that he'd contact him at some point during the school year, and to make sure he didn't tell anyone about who he truly was. And so Harry and Ginny did the hardest thing either of them had ever done. They sent James off to stay at the Dursley's. Ginny cried uncontrollably at this as Harry gave his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia five thousand pounds to keep James there; knowing deep down inside that as harsh as his Aunt and Uncle were, he'd be safe.

And now Ginny was suggesting for Harry to go back to the place with so many bad memories for him to try and sort things through.

"It will just be worse if you don't," Ginny tried to reason, "I mean. They may not know that Voldemort is still alive and gaining power. Which would you rather, a sudden war on the magic world, or one with some warning."

"I know," Harry sat back down on the couch, and Ginny joined him.

"Plus," Ginny said, her voice catching in her throat, "I really want my parents to know that I'm alive. I remember when Charlie died. They were so upset. And then there was me. And what about Hermione? Don't you want her to know that we're ok. All of our friends Harry."

"I know, ok!" Harry barked, then immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry. It's just… you're right. I need to do something. Before it's too late."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled brightly.

Just then a purple and yellow sippy-cup flew from the table and over to Mary, who giggled and started to drink the apple juice that was inside.

"I think that she's going to be a very good witch too," Ginny smiled, "And James, we know is."

"I know," Harry agreed, "There is something very powerful and strong about James. And I'm worried about him. I do need to go and see him."

Ginny looked at her watch, "It's a half past six," she said, "If you leave now, and use your broom, you could probably be there at about ten. Most people will be at Halloween festivities still, so you should be safe to get to the headmaster and tell him everything. Hopefully he will be as bright and understanding as Dumbledore was."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. And---" he paused, "What about you and Mary?"

"We'll go to Susan's place," she said referring to one of her muggle friends, "We'll be there until you let us know otherwise."

"Alright," Harry opened up the closet door and took out his broom; which he hadn't used in years.

Ginny walked beside him, "Harry please, _please_ be careful. It won't take long for Voldemort to find out you're alive. Also, if you meet Ron, or any of my brothers, or… my parents… let them know that I'm ok, and that I love them. They can come see me if they want, but not without you. I don't want them to be in any danger. Let everyone know that I'm ok."

"I will," Harry gave her a tight hug, and a kiss, "Be safe, and make sure to get Mary and yourself to Susan's place."

"I will," she hugged back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry felt a lump forming in his throat, and a whoosh of dizziness as reality sunk in as to what he was doing, "And you," he turned towards Mary and picked her up in a tight hug as well, and gave her a kiss, "I love you too little lady."

"Wuv you too Daddy," Mary spoke, still clutching onto her sippy-cup.

Not wanting to prolong it any longer, Harry gave Ginny a quick hug and left. It was a cool night, and Harry pulled his jacket up tight around him. He knew he couldn't just take off with his broom suddenly without anyone noticing, so he walked into his backyard and took out the large thing from inside his jacket; his invincibility cloak. Harry swung it over himself, and it just barely covered him. He remembered fondly back to the time when himself, Hermione and Ron could all fit underneath it easily. Snapping back to reality, Harry took off on his broom. Though he hadn't used it in at least five years, it was no problem remembering how to. As he soared through the sky, his heart lightened so much and the carefree feeling he remembered from his youth came back to him. The crisp air whooshed through the cloak, and wiped away the tears Harry hadn't even realized had been falling down his face. The last memories of Hogwarts were so horrible. Dumbledore being killed by Snape. The vision had been burned into his mind and he didn't think he'd ever forget. The feeling of sadness was suddenly taken over by anger as he realized that he had sent his son to the school. He was glad he was going to see him now.

It was a half past nine when Hogwarts finally came into view, and Harry's heart began to beat fast and loud in his chest at the familiar building. He came to a landing just in front of the gates, and was relieved to see that they were open.

"Must be because of Halloween," Harry mumbled to himself, keeping his cloak over him, but placing the broom behind one of the large doors.

He walked into the large hall, and saw numerous pumpkins floating all around, and ghosts moving in and out of walls; there always seemed to be more ghosts on Halloween.

"That troll was something else," a student who looked to be in either fifth or six year came walking down from the stairs with his friend, "I heard it was a first year who brought it in too."

"No way," the other boy shook his head, "I heard it was a teacher."

"Professor Snape said that it was an accident," the other one then said matter of factly, and the two walked off past Harry.

'_Professor Snape!_' Harry's heart lurched, '_No! It couldn't be! Not the same one!_'

He ran as fast as he could down to the dungeon, not even thinking about the noise he was causing as he did so. His wand; which he'd grabbed also from his closet at home, was immediately in his hand as he burst through the door to what he remembered had been Snape's office.

"What the--!" Snape looked up from his paper work behind the desk.

"You!" Harry screamed as he ripped off his cloak, took two great steps forward, and pointed his wand at Snape, "_You!_"

"Potter!" Snape's eyes reflected those of Harry's as he too stood up.

"You killed him, and you came back!" Harry's voice ripped through his throat, as so much anger pulsed through him that the lights flickered on the ceiling above.

It took Snape a few moments to find his voice, "No. Potter, as usual you have the facts wrong."

"I don't," Harry's voice had dropped deadly low as his wand now touched the chest of the unarmed professor in front of him, "I saw you. I saw you kill him. I was there. And now… and now I'm going to make you feel the same fear Dumbledore felt. Before _he_ died."

--------

A/N:_ There's that chapter. A bit of it... ok, __quite_ a bit of it is probably confusing. But it will get better. Feel free to tell me what parts of confusing, and I'll make sure they're cleared up. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, Harry is back, yes Ginny is back, _and_, yes, James is their son. Again, since it seems to be working quite well, I'll give you a sneek peak at the next chapter...

"She's missing!" Hermione came running into Professor Dumbledore's office, "Emily is missing!"

Only then did she notice that Harry was sitting infront of a beaming Dumbledore. 

Want to see it? Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:_ These characters are as much mine as this chapter is short-- ha! _

A/N:_ Oh man, these chapters are just getting long and longer! Well... a lot of stuff is happening in this authors life, and I was aloud on the comptuer only tonight. And as I sit here at 3:35am when I have to be at work at 8:00am, you know I'm a dedicated author who wanted to pump out another chapter for my few and dwindling fans. When will I get out another chapter? God only knows... sigh... This chapter is dedicated to my 'brother' Fred. I was wishing and praying that she'd be on tonight, but no luck-- she starts school tomorrow-- Good luck with that bro! Anyways, yes, this is a nice,loooooooooong chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I really, really hope you review it, because though I cannot go on the computer here at home, I can check my reviews at work, and it makes my dim days that much brighter to read a review. Gezzzz, even my A/N are longer... read and review! _

--------

"If you would listen for one minute _Potter_--" Snape glared.

"Why should I!" Harry yelled.

"Because Albus Dumbledore is alive as you or I," Snape's voice was quiet now.

Harry's face drained of all colour, and he felt his knees go weak. Snape couldn't have said what he thought he did. So Harry said the first thing that came to his mind to Snape.

"Prove it," his voice was solid.

"You're just as you were when you were a student Potter," Snape's lip curled, "Never could admit when you were wrong."

"Now," Harry shoved his wand deeper into Snape.

Snape sighed impatiently, "Very well. As it seems, Dumbledore will no doubt be very pleased to see you and have much to discuss with you."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat as he heard Snape talk about Dumbledore so casually. Maybe it was true! Maybe he was alive. But still, Harry didn't want to get his hopes up; he remembered Snape as a vicious murderer, and didn't want to let go of that image too quickly. Wordlessly they made their way through the corridors and hallways until they made it to the gargoyle indicating what he remembered as the headmasters office.

"Juice-pops," Snape said.

Sure enough the gargoyle moved aside to reveal the stairs to go up to his office. Harry's heart pounded even harder in his chest as he found that he didn't even have his wand remotely pointed at Snape. Once at the top, Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice was unmistakably Dumbledore's.

Harry remained bolted to his spot on the top step.

"After you Potter," Snape said, smirking.

Harry shook his head no, and still remained on the top step. He didn't want to look into the office or walk in. In truth, he wanted to run away back to Ginny and his daughter. He wanted to hide in his bedroom, and go to sleep; pretending this was all a dream. It had been so long. So very long since he'd taken steps into this room, and the last time Professor McGonagall had been the headmistress there, and they were talking about Dumbeldore's death. He couldn't go in again.

"Must you insist on always doing things the difficult way?" Snape reached down and grabbed Harry's black suede jacket (at this Harry suddenly realized that he was dressed very differently than the rest of the witches and wizards there in his blue jeans, black long shirt with a white t-shirt overtop and his jacket on). 

With much grumbling, Harry found himself reluctantly being pulled through the large door and into the office.

"I was expecting Minerva on this occasion Severus. And Harry," Professor Dumbledore's voice choked slightly as he spoke, and finally looked up from his previously hunched position, "It has been a long time waiting."

Harry could only stare. There he was, just as he remembered, only significantly older looking; Professor Dumbledore. He was grinning widely under his half mood spectacles, and had a look of proudness plastered on his face. Harry's face, on the other hand, reflected that of shock. In all the years since he had previously set foot in Hogwarts, he never expected to see Professor Dumbledore alive again.

"S-Sir?" it was the only word that Harry could think of to say.

"You must not be afraid my dear boy," Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry could swear he saw his eyes glisten, "We have much to discuss," again he had to clear his throat as this time he looked at Snape, who had a very awkward smile on his face, "And you Severus have quite a few people I need to you bring here, and I'm sure you know who."

Silently Snape nodded his head and left swiftly out of the room. Harry continued to stand stiffly by the door, still afraid to move.

"Let me start first," Dumbledore continued to hold the magical aura of powerfulness that Harry had so long admired, "That I am not dead. Nor have I yet to have been dead."

"But I saw--?" Harry managed his first partial sentence with his voice many octaves higher as mixed emotions struggled to escape his mouth all at once.

"You saw Peter Pettigrew die that night," Dumbledore explain as he caught Harry glance at his hands-- both normal looking as they had been since his return at the end of the war, "As I see you have noticed, I no longer have a charred, black hand. That was perhaps the hardest thing to cover up as Peter took the polly-juice potion. As I am sure you recall Peter had his real hand taken away as a sacrifice to Voldemort. Though it was replaced with a much more powerful, silver hand, the effect when the potion was taken showed nothing but a fragile, burnt one."

"Polly-juice potion?" Harry's head spun as he struggled to grasp the words being said to him.

"Please," Dumbledore conjured a chair from thin air, "Sit Harry. I have much to discuss with you."

It didn't take long, and fifteen minutes later Dumbledore had filled Harry in on what had happened.

"And you," Dumbledore chuckled, "The boy that lived…can rightfully reclaim your title," Harry smiled, "You must tell me," Dumbledore paused, carefully weighing out his words, "Miss. Weasley… I have my hopes of what happened with her. That perhaps…"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and Harry grinned as he spoke, "Mrs. Ginny Potter. I'm guessing Sir, that was what you were hoping."

A smile wider than Harry had ever seen on the old man appeared, "It is indeed Harry! And please, call me Albus."

"Thank you," Harry nodded, "While I'm here… I'd also like to see my son."

"Ahh, yes," Dumbledore nodded, "James. The moment I met him I knew he was you son. Right down to the hair, he is a splitting image of both yourself and your father. Except for the eyes."

"They're Ginny's," Harry filled in, only slightly taken aback by the fact that Dumbledore knew that James was his son, "We also have a daughter, Mary, who is two. She looks just like Ginny with the bright red hair."

"How wonderful," Dumbledore spoke.

"Sir… err-- Albus," Harry spoke, "How many people know. I mean, know that James is my son?"

"I am fairly certain that both Minerva and Severus highly suspect so," Dumbledore explain, "They both came to me expressing their concerns, and I convinced them to ignore the different signs," Dumbledore smiled, "Including the sporadic incidents in which he would write 'James Potter' on his paper work."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"There is much more concerning news which I wish to discuss with you," Dumbledore said, "But I don't feel this is the time to go into detail about it as in a few short moments this room is going to be filled with far more people than it is intended for."

"What is it about?" Harry asked, a cold feeling filling the pit of his stomach.

"Your son," Dumbledore's voice lowered, "James. Is in the Slytherin house."

"What!" Harry cried out.

"Do not be so hasty to concern yourself with this," Dumbledore raised a hand, "I shall explain it all later at a more appropriate time. Trust me when I say Harry; it is a far better thing than you know that he is there."

Swallowing hard, Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok."

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said, his smile wide.

The door opened, and a flood of people came in. Harry stood to the side, and watched. There was two young girls who appeared to be twins with thick, reddish brown hair, a boy who, with a thud, reminded Harry of Ron when they were younger, another girl, older than the others, who looked like Ginny had when they were all in Hogwarts. Then there was Professor McGonagall, Snape, and finally Harry's own son, James.

"Is it true!" the first frantic question came out of Professor McGonagall's mouth as she looked around the office, "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Harry's couldn't help but answer the question.

"Oh good gracious!" McGonagall's hands had flown up to her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Who is that?" Journey asked curiously.

"I think I know who," Emily whispered.

Lexi pushed through, "It is! It's--"

"Dad!" James pounded through the crowd of people, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry bent down to James' level, and, for a moment, forgot that there was anybody else in the room as he hugged his son which he hadn't seen in far too long.

"Dad!" James, it seemed, didn't want to let go, "Why are you here! You said- you said that you didn't want anyone to know! But- but they d-do now, and--!"

"Shh," Harry couldn't help but laugh a little, "It's ok James. Just calm down. It's ok."

James took a deep quivering breath and looked his Dad in the eyes, "I missed you Dad."

"I missed you too," Harry felt a lump forming in his throat as he became vaguely aware of the hysterical shouts and talking around him, "Everything is going to be ok, though. I promise I won't leave you again for this long." 

"Promise?" James whispered.

"I promise," Harry hugged James again, and stood to his feet.

"That _is_ Harry!" Emily screeched, "I knew it! I knew James was related to him! I figured it out when I saw him scribble 'JP' on a paper in class. And he looks just like the pictures that Mum used to show me of Harry."

Lexi shook her head, "This is so amazing," she looked at Dumbledore, "What's going on Professor?"

Suddenly six chairs managed to appear and cram into the small office.

"Sit, everyone please," Dumbledore said and then turned his attention to Snape who continued to stand by the door, "I see there are two people missing Severus?"

"Yes," Snape gave a sigh, "I'll try to find them."

Harry remained standing, as awkwardly Professor McGonagall, James, Lexi, Charlie, Journey and Emily all sat down.

"First thing," Dumbledore moved beside Harry, "I do believe introductions are to be called for," he turned his attention to McGonagall who now had a handkerchief in her hand and was dabbing at her eyes while sniffling loudly, "I do not believe there is any introduction needed with Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Professor," Harry forced a straight face at the usually straight-laced teacher.

"And now," Dumbledore looked back at Harry, "I'll introduce you to some students who I am sure you will get to know very well. First we have Lexi who is Bill and Alexandria Weasley's daughter who is currently in her fourth year here," Lexi smiled sweetly, "And then next we have Charlie, who is in his second year, along with Journey and Emily," the three raised their hands respectively, "who are just in their first year," Dumbledore's eyes then sparkled as he looked at Harry briefly before continuing, "They are the children of ones Ronald Weasley and the former Hermione Granger."

Harry took a step back, his eyes wide, "Oh my God."

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore glanced a concerned look at Harry, who had clutched onto the desk to support himself.

"Y-Yeah," Harry nodded.

McGonagall cleared her throat as the authority rung out, "Lexi, Charlie, Journey, Emily and James. Please go to my office and wait there. And keep this to yourselves please."

A chorus of 'Yes Professor' and 'Yes Ma'am' echoed in the room as the five students left.

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore smiled.

McGonagall nodded numbly.

"I thought you said they suspected I was alive," Harry said, still taken aback at McGonagall's still shaken appearance.

"Suspicions are funny that way," Dumbeldore's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Sometimes they are right, and sometimes," he raised his eyebrows, "They are wrong."

"Right," Harry nodded, with a smile.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry," McGonagall spoke, "There's so much we have to discuss with you."

"And I you," Harry said, taking a seat in one of the now many empty chairs, "But first," he looked at Dumbledore, "I want to know about James and why he's in Slytherin."

"In due time Harry, in due time," Dumbledore spoke, taking a spot behind his desk, "If my suspicions are correct, both Hermione and Ron will be here in a few short minutes."

"They're here in the castle?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "With concerns for their own child as it seems."

"Who?" Harry pondered curiously.

"Journey," Dumbledore explain, "She, too, was placed in Slytherin this year, while all three other Weasley's were placed in Gryffindor."

"Ok," Harry keep it at that, knowing that he'd get all the answers he'd want in due time.

Suddenly, and without warning, the door flew open.

"She's missing!" Hermione came running into Professor Dumbledore's office, "Emily is missing!"

Only then did she notice that Harry was sitting infront of a beaming Dumbledore. Harry was immediately to his feet, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the friend which he hadn't seen in over ten years. There was a loud screech let out, and next thing Harry knew Hermione was smothering him. She was screaming out something, but he couldn't hear the words and he guessed that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could either as immediately McGonagall was at her side.

"Mrs. Weasley, calm down please," McGonagall's arms pulled Hermione away from Harry, and he felt another whoosh in both his stomach and his head at the sound of Hermione being called Mrs _anything_, let alone Weasley.

Hermione was shaking violently in McGonagall's arms, and Harry became worried that either her or Dumbledore might do something magically to her to calm her down. Suddenly he was glad that none of the kids were there.

"Hermione I ask that you calm down," Dumbledore spoke smooth and calmly, "Emily is fine. She is in Minerva's classroom at this moment along with the rest of the Weasley's _and_ James. If you calm down, I am sure Harry will do his best to comfort you further on any questions you have."

Harry was reminded of James as Hermione stood there quivering as she took deep breaths, McGonagall having let go, and backed up. 

She stared at Harry for a moment before bursting out, "_OH HARRY!_"

She took one giant step forward and wrapped her arms around him. Harry hugged back tightly, Hermione's still bushy hair collecting the tears that fell from his eyes. As they moved apart, he saw Hermione's face, which was red and wet, but still the same face he remembered.

"Hermione," Harry choked on his words, and said the only thing that came to mind, "… I'm sorry."

Hermione burst into a fresh fit of tears as she cried, "I hate you Harry!" on the contrary to her words, she flung her arms around him again, "You made me think you were _dead_! How could you!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, still holding onto his friend, "I'm so sorry. I had to."

"I missed you so much," Hermione sobbed, now using Harry to support herself.

"I missed you too," Harry took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes, "All of you."

As if suddenly realizing that there was other people in the room, Hermione feebly wiped away at her tearstained face. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall stood back, grinning at the reunion between the friends.

"So," Harry grinned widely, "Where's that git Ron?"

Hermione laughed, "I don't know. I was too busy trying to find Emily to see if she was ok."

"Severus has gone to find him," Dumbledore supplied, "And they should be here at any time."

As if, again, on cue, a knock came at the door, and Harry wondered briefly how he always seemed to know when someone was coming.

"Come in," Dumbledore called out.

The door opened, and first walked in Severus, who, apparent by his grin, hadn't informed Ron of anything going on. 

Sure enough Ron came walking in behind him and spoke without even looking up, "Hermione, what's going on--?"

He looked up, and him and Harry made eye contact. Both stood there staring at each other. No emotions showed on either man's face nor did any sound escape from any of their mouths for nearly a minute. Suddenly pure anger swept across Ron's face and he promptly stormed out of the office.

"Ron, wait!" Harry called running after him.

Harry chased him down the large marble stairs leading out of Dumbledore's office. Without even turning around, he knew that no one was following him. He was glad as he finally caught up with Ron just outside of the guarding gargoyle. Though they had barely run at all, Ron's face was red.

"Ron, please, listen," Harry found himself begging.

Panting hard, Ron turned towards Harry.

"How could you?" Ron whispered in a threatening voice, "How could you leave for over ten bloody years Harry, and then just come back? Everyone thought you were dead! And worst of all Harry, _worst of all_, you were like a son to my parents. They lost Charlie, Fleur, Ginny and then you! You did that to my parents Harry!"

"But--" Harry tried to tell Ron that Ginny wasn't dead, but he wouldn't let him.

"But nothing!" Ron shouted loudly, "Do you _know_ what you put us though!"

"No," Harry finally sighed, knowing he'd get no other words in.

"Hell, that's what?" Ron's ears had now turned red, "Pure blood hell," his voice suddenly dropped as he continued, "You were my best friend Harry. You have no idea what it's like to loose a best friend."

"Want to bet!" Harry couldn't help but yell back fiercely, "You _were_ my best friend! Or did you not realize through your thick head that it works two ways? I lost you as well. I had no idea until tonight that you were alive Ronald, just as you had no idea that I was."

"But you could have come and told us," Ron fumed.

"Only if I wanted you all dead!" Harry retorted, and he noticed a few students staring curiously at them, and dropped his voice, "Lets go outside."

Wordlessly the two walked outside of the large castle into the cool, crisp night air. Once out there, Harry didn't see the need for yelling, and obviously Ron didn't as he continued in a much calmer voice.

"We had just thought the war was over," he said in almost a dazed state as he remembered, "Then we were told. Both you and Ginny were missing and presumed dead. We were just starting to get over Charlie, and then that. Mum hasn't been the same since, and Dad's always at work, trying to forget about everything. Our family changed because of you," he gave Harry a glare, "And _not_ for the better."

"I'm sorry!" Harry burst out, and he felt tears burn the inside of his eyes, "I'm sorry alright! If I came out of hiding, Voldemort would have killed you! He would have killed everyone I cared for and loved if he knew that I was alive! And I _did_ care about you!" Harry paused, and didn't care as he felt the tears come down his face, "I _do_ care about you."

Ron stood there shifting uncomfortably, a lump in his throat preventing any words coming out as he stared at the ground.

"I know your family _has_ done good," Harry added feebly, "You now have the super genius Hermione in it, and you guys have some brilliant kids."

Ron smiled and spoke through a rough, hoarse voice, "They are great kids."

Harry waited a moment before speaking again, "I really did miss you Ron. I'm really sorry I couldn't talk to you until now."

Ron nodded, and Harry saw him swallow hard, "I missed you too Harry."

Ron mumbled a swear under his breath, and Harry laughed.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah." he walked over and gave Harry a hug, "It's good to see you again mate."

"It's good to see you again too," Harry returned the hug, "Now," he smiled, "I have something to tell you, but you have to make me a promise."

Ron scrunched up his eye brows, "What?"

"You have to promise two things," Harry explained, "One is that you won't be a bloody git, and punch me, and two is that you won't… well-- go mad on me."

"What is it?" Ron's voice dropped dramatically, as he wracked his brain as to what Harry was going to say.

Harry smiled, "Well… Ginny says hi."

Ron stood there, and Harry could literally see the colour drain from Ron's face. His knees buckled, and Harry had to move swiftly to catch him before he fell.

"Easy Ron," Harry said.

"G-Ginny?" Ron sputtered the words, "Is alive!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Ron stood up on his own suddenly, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Oh don't start that!" Harry yelled, and gave a half laugh, "I tried, but you were busy going on about me."

Ron took a deep breath, and Harry could see the moonlight reflect off his now very wet face.

"Is she ok?" Ron wanted to know.

"Alright," Harry smiled, "This is the part where I don't want you to sock me in the face. We're-- well, we're married."

Ron's eyes grew wider than Harry had ever seen them, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Ron burst out.

"I can't help it," Harry choked out between sputtering hic-coughs, "You looked just like you did back in second year when you saw Aragog for the first time!"

Ron smiled, "I recon I do," he paused a moment, "Wait a minute! That James kid! He's your guys' kid, isn't he?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, I knew it!" Harry was thankful that Ron seemed to have forgotten about the fact that it was his sister they were talking about, "Emily told me that there was a boy that looked like you."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "And we have a little girl at home; Mary."

"Wow," Ron whispered, and ran his hand through his still vibrantly red hair, "Can I see them? Ginny and Mary? Where are they? _Are_ they ok?"

"They're fine," Harry nodded, "And yeah, you guys can all see her. Ginny really wants to see you all. But she wants me to be with you because she doesn't want any danger for you all."

"Alright," Ron nodded eagerly, "Lets go! I want to see her tonight!"

Harry laughed, "Probably tomorrow Ron. We still have to talk to Dumbledore, and I'm sure Molly and Arthur and everyone else will want to see Ginny too."

"Right," Ron frowned, "Let's go see Dumbledore."

Together the two headed back into the castle. Grinning widely they walked into Dumbledore's office, this time without even knocking. Inside was just Dumbledore and Hermione.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried out running up to him and hugging her husband, "Did you hear! Ginny is alive!"

"I know!" Ron grinned widely, "Harry told me."

Hermione then turned to Harry and gave him a large hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she cried out, "You _have_ to take me to see Ginny and the baby!"

"I will," Harry nodded.

"But first," Dumbledore spoke up from behind his desk, "We have much to discuss," he conjured three chairs infront of his desk, "Please sit."

The three reunited friends sat infront of the headmaster and prepared themselves for what he was going to say.

--------

A/N:_ I hope you liked it! If yes... why? If no... why? If you don't know... why are you reading it. No, kidding, kidding. Read and review please, and here's a snippit of next chapter..._

"You all know what you have to do," Dumbledore spoke.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "We'll get to work after we visit Ginny and Mum and Dad."

"No!" Harry suddenly screamed out in pain as his scar burnt worse than he could ever remember.

Wanna see that? You know what to do... review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:_These characters don't belong to me, but err-- Fred thinks they belong to him. Ha ha! Get'em lawyers! _

A/N:_Ok, well I thought this was a smaller chapter, but looking at it I realize it really isn't. I cut it short from where I was originally was going to go with it. The end of this chapter was done completely spure of the moment-- it surprised me even, and hell, I'm writing it! Ok, so please review. _

--------

"I'd like to start," Dumbledore's smile seemed to light up the room, "By saying how pleased I am that all three of you are together in this room. It has been a long time, and I had hoped that when this point in time came we would all be together again. I trust, you all wish to help in these inevitable events that are to come."

"Of course," Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Ron, Harry and Dumbledore looked over at Harry.

Harry thought for only a fraction of a second before responding, "Yes."

"Excellent," Dumbledore let out a large breath, "I am afraid, that Voldemort is still alive, and, as before, quickly gaining power."

"Oh no," Hermione covered her mouth with one hand.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled quickly at the name of Voldemort.

"How did you know?" Harry, obviously wasn't surprised by this news, but, contrarily, was pleased that he didn't have to tell Dumbledore.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore smiled and spoke oddly softly, "I have known since the fateful day that yourself and Ginny went missing that not only was Voldemort not killed, but that yourself and Ginny were also alive."

"How?" all three people sitting infront of him asked.

"That," Dumbledore's glance went towards Harry, "Can be saved for another time. We have more important matters to discuss. As I was saying, Voldemort is gaining power again, after the powerful attacks made on him many years ago, and the wipe-out of nearly all of his death eaters."

"What is it that actually happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"Harry?" Dumbledore looked over at Harry.

"Err-" Harry stumbled with the sudden question, "Well… alright. I had found where Voldemort was hiding," he looked at Hermione, "You were right; it was at the old Riddle mansion in Hangleton. I-I went there to confront him, because I didn't want anybody else to die. I didn't know that Ginny had followed," he looked at Ron, whose eyes were wide as he listened, "I swear I didn't. Not until I got there. A group of Death Eaters had captured us before we even made it in, and took us to Voldemort. He was weak. With all of his Horcruxes gone except for me, he was almost nothing. He tried to make me kill Ginny," Hermione let out a sob at this as Ron ran his hand through his red hair; Dumbledore continued to listen intently, "I refused to, and he explained that if I did, I could make a Horcruxes and then live on forever. Again I refused to, and he ordered the Death Eaters to kill Ginny so he could use her to split the last of his dwindling soul so that it would be safe to finally kill me. He-he said that he would kill everyone I loved and cared for if I tried to stop them from killing me or Ginny."

"What happened then!" Ron asked panicked at Harry's pause.

"I suppose I have Snape to thank here," Harry murmured.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"If I am correct," Dumbledore spoke up, "The book came in handy again?"

Harry nodded, "Before I left Hogwarts in sixth year, I grabbed the book back from the room of requirements. In it was a spell that was in amongst the chapter about confusion spells, and amnesia spells. It was simple, with the single word of 'Kezio', so I figured it wasn't very powerful. But as Voldemort's Death Eaters moved in on Ginny, it was the only spell I could think of. I yelled it, and everything stopped. I don't know what happened."

"The only spell in the wizarding world to be able to stop time," Dumbledore beamed brightly, "How I remember when Severus discovered that spell when he was in his sixth year. If I recall right, he used it just as James was kissing Lilly. He moved Lilly out of the way, and replaced her with a rather large bull frog. Quite a ruckus was made that involved more than one person in the hospital wing that evening."

Hermione giggled.

"All I knew was that I had a chance to leave," Harry continued, "So I grabbed Ginny and left. We fled as far away as we could, and hid. I guess Voldemort assumed that I was dead because he didn't find us, and we heard of nothing about anyone else I knew being killed. In fact, the exact opposite happened as we read that the war was over; Voldemort missing. Ginny and I had to make a hard choice. We were scared that if we came out of hiding Voldemort would find out we were still alive and kill everyone we knew."

"Oh Harry, that must have been so hard," tears trickled down Hermione's face.

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier mate," Ron whispered.

Harry shook his head, "It's ok. Ginny and I moved to a small town just outside of London, got married and lived as muggles. It wasn't until James was getting older and started doing magical things that we realized that it would be hard to stay hidden forever. And we didn't want to be hidden forever."

"Quite understandable," Dumbledore nodded, "James is a remarkable boy. As are your children Ron and Hermione."

"Yes," Hermione sat up more, "You were going to explain to us also about why both Journey and James are in Slytherin."

"And I shall," Dumbledore stood up and slowly paced the room, "If I am correct Harry, you are aware that Hagrid took James to get his school supplies?" Harry nodded, "Young James went into Olivander's Shop, and was chosen by a wand. A very special wand in fact as in it is a single hair from Voldemort's head. He made it into a Horcruxes and cast a spell onto it so that only a Potter boy would be chosen by it; your son to be specific. Because though, I'm guessing, all signs pointed to the sign that yourself and Ginny had been killed, he speculated otherwise. James was destined to be a powerful wizard, and with a wand that could be controlled and empowered by Voldemort the possibilities were endless. And in fact, James has already shown some unbelievably powerful spells. Though he does not realize I know, much of the evenings he spends out on the grounds practicing the dark mark with Journey and Crystal. I have intentionally left the front gates open so as they may do this."

"What!" Harry jumped up outraged, "Why the bloody hell would you let him do that!"

"Harry, please," Dumbledore smiled, and momentarily paused by some bubbling containers, "I preferred him to do it outside so as to not practice it inside where it would have no doubt caused great alarm in many students."

"But why let him do it at all?" Harry asked.

"Because he needed to learn how to do it," Dumbledore explained, "For only his wand, with the Horcruxes embedded in it is able to perform the mark to actually _call_ Voldemort. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it is better that we have the upper hand in knowing when and where he will appear."

Harry nodded, significantly more calmly as he sat back down, "Ok."

"Last night he was to perform a large version of it as, if I am not mistaken to let Voldemort know that everything was clear inside the castle," Dumbledore continued, "But it was not, so I interrupted them. They have three more chances this year, on January 31st and May 31st. Fore it can only be done on a full moon of the last day of the month to be able to be powerful enough. Which gives me reason to believe that Voldemort is hiding some distance away."

"Alright," Ron spoke up now, "I understand how James is involved but what about Journey?"

"Ahh yes, young Journey," Dumbledore sat back down in his chair, "She has to be one of the brightest students to grace our school. Again her purpose for being in Slytherin is placed primarily in her wand. For I myself created her wand… or at least what lies within it. A Phoenix feather from none other than Fawks here. Which," he looked at Harry, a shimmer in eye, "is the same Phoenix who created both yours and Voldemort's wands. Before the dark mark can be formed to hail Voldemort, the wand which is being used to do it must be charged. A powerful connection must be present between the two wands, and none other is as strong as James and Journey's wands. Except, perhaps Voldemort's and Harry's."

Suddenly something occurred to Hermione, and she looked at Dumbledore, "Who's Crystal?"

"Crystal Black," Dumbledore stated, "The daughter of Regalus Black. Her mother was a Death Eater, and taught her daughter much of what she, in turn, is teaching James and Journey. There is no doubt in my mind that Crystal fantasizes often about one day herself becoming a Death Eater. She was very eager last night get the dark mark up into the sky, and when she saw Professors' Snape and McGonagall coming, tried to create it herself with James' wand."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She is currently at St. Mongo's right now," Dumbledore said, "The spell for the dark mark is a very powerful one, and doesn't come without dangerous backfires and jinxes as Crystal found when much of the bottom half of her body was completely severed off."

There was a long pause as all of the information sunk thickly into Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"So," Harry finally spoke up, "What is it that you need us to do?"

"I am glad you asked," Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, I need you help me try and figure out where Voldemort is currently residing in. Do not fear him finding out that you are already alive, fore I am fairly certain that he is already aware of that fact," Harry nodded, "Ron, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be able to help with Hagrid. As before I have an important mission I need him to take on, and I need a powerful Auror," Harry's heart lurched in excitement as he realized that Ron had become an Auror, "And lastly Hermione. Your presence would be most graciously welcome right here in the school."

"Alright," Hermione nodded.

"You all know what you have to do," Dumbledore spoke.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "We'll get to work after we visit Ginny and Mum and Dad."

"No!" Harry suddenly screamed out in pain as his scar burnt worse than he could ever remember.

"Harry, what is it!" Hermione cried jumping up.

"N-Nothing," Harry muttered, "Come on. Lets go find the kids and head out to see Ginny. We can go down to the burrow tomorrow morning," Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore, "Is it alright if James, Journey, Emily, Charlie and Lexi miss a couple of days of school?"

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded, "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Albus," Hermione stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you," Ron too, smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand and headed out the door.

"Harry," Dumbledore said just as Hermione exited.

"Yes?" Harry looked at the old wizard.

"How long has it been getting this bad?" Dumbledore asked.

"Has what been getting this bad?" Harry asked innocently.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's feeble lie, "Your scar Harry."

"Right," Harry glanced down at his sneakers, "About a month or two now."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Yes. I suspected so. He knows Harry. He knows."

"Knows what, Sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled and stood to his feet, "We'll talk later Harry. Go. Have a wonderful time. I am sure Molly and Arthur will love very much to see you again."

"Thank you Sir," Harry forced a smile on his face and left the office.

--------

Harry gave all the credit he could to James, Journey, Emily, Charlie and Lexi. After they were all together, Ron, Hermione and Harry gave them a choice; to wait until morning to head out towards Harry's place, or to go that night; at well past midnight. Eagerly they agreed to go that night. The trip was long, as Emily saddled up with Hermione on her broom, Journey on Ron's, and Charlie and Lexi flew their own. Harry lead the way, and when he swooped down to his yard, the sun was visible off in the horizon.

"You look tired," Hermione stated looking at Harry.

Harry laughed, "I am."

All the kids had managed to stay awake for the whole trip-- primarily because they were excited by everything that was happening.

"Is this your house Uncle Harry?" Lexi asked, her eyes wide staring at the house's outside.

"Yeah," Harry looked at everyone, "Ginny and Mary are at Susan's right now. So I'll take you to the spare bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night."

This comment was directed more towards the kids than to Hermione and Ron. Once inside they were all too tired to awe over all of the different 'muggle toys'. James went to his room, taking Emily and Journey with him to sleep on the lower half of his bunk bed. Lexi slept in Mary's small room, cramming herself onto the tiny, single sized bed with the Barbie blanket while Charlie went into the spare bedroom.

"I'm not going to sleep," Hermione stated with a smile on her face, "I'm too excited!"

"Me too," Ron agreed as they all sat at the cooking island in the kitchen, "Err-- Harry?"

Harry looked over at his friend, "Yeah?"

Ron's eyes pleaded into Harry's as he spoke, "Can we go now please? I really want to see Ginny."

Harry grinned, and looked at his watch, "It's about four in the morning. I recon Mary's already woken her up at least once, so she may be awake. But what about the kids here. I don't want them to be alone."

"I'll stay," Hermione offered.

Ron jumped up and kissed Hermione, "Thank you!"

"No problem," Hermione said as Ron ran out the door, Harry at his heels.

It was about halfway around the house that Ron stopped and looked at Harry, "Where is Susan's"

Harry grinned, "Two doors down."

The two walked the two doors, and Ron felt his heart pound harder as he did so; excitement that he'd be able to see Ginny after so long racing through his mind. After seemingly much longer than it truly was, they reached the door. Harry paused.

"What is it?" Ron said eager, "Just knock."

"I-I can't," Harry frowned, "What if Susan is sleeping? She has a two year old daughter as well; I don't want to wake her."

"Oh bloody hell Harry," Ron rolled his eyes, "You may care about that, but _I_ don't."

He pounded on the door.

Harry laughed, "In the muggle world Ron, there's a brilliant thing called a ringer."

Gingerly, he pressed down the small button by the large red door, and they could hear the ringing within the brick house. A few moments later a light came on, and the door slowly opened. In the doorway stood a lady in a night dress with small pink flowers on it. Her brown hair was pulled in curlers and her blurry eyes looked at Harry behind her glasses.

"Harry," she said thickly.

"Susan," Harry beamed, "I'm sorry to wake you so early in the morning."

"No, no, that's alright," Susan shook her head, "Come in."

Harry and Ron stepped into the entrance to the house.

"Is Ginny awake?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is," Susan smiled, "She's in the bathroom right now with Mary. Poor girl had an accident in her bed."

Harry smiled, "Sorry about that."

"No worries, no worries," Susan laughed, "My little Olivia has her share of accidents as well. It's a part of growing up."

Ron's mind wandered to his children and their potty training days. That thought, however, was interrupted by a voice echoing from the bathroom.

"Who is it Susan?" it was Ginny.

"Oh, it's only Harry," Susan called back, "And--" she glanced at Ron, "Another gentleman."

"Harry!" Harry had to stifle a laugh as almost immediately Ginny came running out of the bathroom, a naked Mary clutched in her arms.

As soon as Ginny saw both Harry and Ron standing there she froze.

"Ginny," Susan said, "You know who this other man is?"

Ron grinned widely.

"M-My brother," Ginny whispered.

She placed Mary down who squealed and ran into Harry's arms.

"Ginny?" Ron spoke quietly as if though she was standing there he didn't believe it, and Harry realized that he knew exactly how that felt.

"_Ron!_" Ginny burst out and ran to her big brother, arms wide open.

"Ginny, it's really you!" Ron stated stupidly as he held onto her tightly.

Ginny sunk her face into his strong arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Harry had to force himself not to go over to his wife to comfort her, knowing that it was between the siblings.

"Shh, Ginny, it's ok," Ron rubbed her back comfortingly, "I promise everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I missed you so much," Ginny whispered.

"I missed you too," Ron kissed the top of her head, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Ron," Ginny moved back and wiped the tears from her face, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Ron shook his head, "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

Susan stood there, sniffling. Harry beamed, with Mary in his arms.

"Feel special Ginny," he said, "When I first saw Ron, he wanted to kill me I think."

"It's true," Ron nodded, and Ginny laughed.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Where is everyone else?"

"At the house," Harry said, "They were really tired."

Ginny nodded, "Alright. Whose watching them?"

Ron grinned widely at this and spoke before Harry could, "My wife."

Ginny stood stunned watching Ron, "What was that?"

"My wife," Ron spoke simply, like this was a common fact to everybody in the room.

Harry laughed, "Ron you bloody git, you spend two minutes with her, and you're already going to make her mad."

"I know," Ron laughed, "But she missed that about me."

"Hardly," Ginny frowned, "Now what's this about a wife."

"And kids," Harry put in, "If you're going to get cross with him, it mine as well be at once Dear."

"_Kids_!" Ginny took a giant leap back, "You're not aloud to have kids. You couldn't even keep that hamster alive when you were little."

Ron laughed, "Well I've managed to keep three kids alive."

Ginny shook her head, "Whose your wife Ronald. If you don't tell me, I'll-- I'll---"

"Tell Mum and Dad?" Ron suggested, "I'm sure that would go brilliant. 'Mum, Dad, I'm back; but before you have your heart attacks, Ron is being mean.'."

Harry couldn't help it; he laughed, causing an evil glare to be shot at him by Ginny.

"It's Hermione," Ron finally gave in.

"Oh my God!" Ginny shrieked, "I knew it! I knew you two would get together!"

"You… did?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny eagerly nodded, "Ever since you guys were in sixth year, and you went mad because Hermione wouldn't talk to you!"

Harry noticed then that Susan was still staring at them.

"Err-- guys," he said hesitantly, "Why don't we go back home. Let Susan get some sleep."

"Alright," Ginny nodded, "Just let me grab my stuff. Can you get Mary dressed for me?"

"Sure," Harry nodded.

Ginny ran into one of the rooms down the hall and threw out a duffle bag. Inside was clean cloths for Mary.

"So," Ron bent down with Harry to the young girl's level, "You're Mary?"

Mary sucked on two of her fingers and hid her face into Harry's shoulder as he attempted to put some underwear on her.

"Mary say hi," Harry said as he rummaged through the bag.

"Hi," Mary's voice was quiet.

"I'm your Uncle Ron," Ron spoke pleasantly, and felt a shiver run up his spine at the word 'Uncle'.

For about five minutes Ron tried to persuade Mary out of words other than 'Yes', 'No' and 'Hi'. Meanwhile Harry had managed to put on a purple jumper and a jean skirt on the wiggling two year old. Ginny came out just as he finished.

"Ok, lets go," Harry said.

"Honestly Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes, "We've had two kids, and you don't even know how to dress them fully."

Ginny bent down and put on some white leggings, socks and shoes. Ron grinned widely, and the four walked out the door with a quick 'thank you' to Susan. The air was still cool, and Harry held onto his daughter close to try and keep her warm for the walk to their place. Once at it, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in. Everything was quiet, and Harry's heart quicken a little.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

No answer.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke in a slightly more normal voice.

"Ginny, hold onto Mary," Harry spoke, handing the small girl into her arms.

"Hermione!" Ron was now shouting as he began racing around the house, turning on lights, "Emily! Journey! Charlie!"

"James! Lexi!" Harry joined Ron in the frantic rush around the house for everyone.

He found no one. Racing to the living room, he met Ginny and Ron, who were both ghastly white and staring into the centre of the room. It took Harry only a split second before he realized why. There, in the middle of the living room, glowing an ominous green was the dark mark. Voldemort was back. 

--------

A/N:_I suppose I should say one thing right now; there's only going to be two more chapters to this story. Only two. It's getting outrageously long; I've never written one whole story this long before! Again, for your sake and mine, here's a glymps of the next chapter:_

"What have you done to her?" Harry screamed out viciously.

"My, my Harry," Voldemort sneered, "Even you should have figured it out by now. I wanted seven Horcruxes," his eyes seemed to glow red, "And I always get what I want."

Want to see that, and quite seeing me beg you for reviews? You know what to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:_ Ummm... no. _

A/N:_ Alright people! Second to last chapter. This one is a shorter chapter than the rest. I swear it is-- by at least a thousand words. This story is so exciting for me because I don't know what's going to happen next, so it's as tense and curious to me as I'm sure it is to you all. Thank you all for the reviews-- I LOVE them. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes that I make, and as much as I would like to go back and re-edit and re-post chapters to fix them... I'm sorry I can't. This chapter is dedicated to... well duh! Fred! Love ya bro! Now!... read and review! Thanks! _

--------

"Ginny go!" Harry yelled immediately, "Take Mary and go!"

"J-James," Ginny whispered out as suddenly Mary began to cry.

"Just go!" Harry's voice raised up in urgency, "Run!"

"Bu--" Ginny started but was interrupted.

"Ginny _go_!" it was Ron's harsh voice that pierced the air.

"Where?" Ginny asked after a split second of silence.

"The Dursley's," Harry said, "You'll be safe there."

Numbly, Ginny nodded, and ran off out of the house. Harry looked at the dark mark glowing in the centre of the room, and then suddenly, as if it had finished it's business, it disappeared.

"That's not right," Ron whispered, "It shouldn't just disappear."

"Well Dumbledore said that it was a different mark," Harry, too, spoke in a hushed voice, "That it was one to _call_ Voldemort. Maybe it works differently?"

"No," Ron shook his head, "Something like this can only be taken away by an Auror, Ministry of Magic member, or from the one that conjured the mark."

"But a Ministry member would have shown themselves," a sinking feeling filled in the pit of his stomach, "And you didn't make it go away."

"A bright one aren't you Potter," the voice was heard before the person stepped through the door leading into the hallway, "But not smart enough."

Harry and Ron stared wide-eyed as the man walked into the living room. If it hadn't been for the sinister eyes, Harry would have never known that it was Voldemort. His skin was pulled tight over his bones, looking like smooth wax. The small amount of light from a nearby lamp cast a yellow glow on the evil wizards white skin, casting long, dark shadows beneath his sunken eyes. He wore a long, black cape that hung limply at his sides. His long black greasy hair framed his face, and he wore a sinister grin.

"Voldemort?" Ron whispered.

All the old wizard did was laugh.

"What did you do with them?" Harry fumed.

"You should have listened to me," Voldemort glared, "I told you that I would kill everyone you cared about if you tried to stop me. And I've already started."

"What have you done?" Ron asked.

"I believe Emily is of some dearness to you?" Voldemort's lip curled up in a way that reminded Harry of Snape.

"What have you done to her?" Harry screamed out viciously.

"My, my Harry," Voldemort sneered, "Even you should have figured it out by now. I wanted seven Horcruxes," his eyes seemed to glow red, "And I always get what I want."

"No," Ron's voice squeaked, "Emily… no."

Voldemort pointed his wand quickly at Ron and muttered, "_Stupify_." he then turned his attention back to Harry, "The last thing we need is a blubbering father around here."

"Yeah," Harry ripped out his wand, "Well what about an angry Uncle?"

"Come now Harry," Voldemort took no threat to this, "Even you must know that all good things come to an end."

"What did you do to her?" anger pulsed through Harry's steady voice.

"A lovely spell," Voldemort mused, "One called 'Sectumsempra'. I believe you've heard of it?"

Memories flashed through Harry's mind back to sixth year when he'd done that curse on Malfoy.

"Yeah, I have," Harry whispered, desperately trying not to imagine that being done on Emily.

Voldemort studied Harry's features for a long moment, "You're just as I was when I was younger Harry. You truly are. And you could have been as powerful as me, if it had not been for the choice you made at the age of six."

Harry froze. The memory had always been in the back of his mind, but he'd been told by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that it had all been because he was sick. 

"No," Harry stared at Voldemort, his head spinning, "No! You're just a murderer, why should I trust anything you tell me?"

Voldemort grinned, "Because you remember Harry Potter."

Harry's heart pounded hard in his chest as the memories from so many years ago replayed in his mind…

Harry laid in bed, sweat dripping down his face, his cheeks pink from a 103 degree fever. In his six year old mind, he was sure he was going to die as pains and aches wracked through his body.

"Mummy!" Dudley's cry could be heard just outside of the bedroom door, "_Mummy!_"

Harry heard thumping on the stairs, and his Aunts voice, "What is it Dudykins?"

"Why should _Harry_ be aloud to sleep in _my_ room?" Dudley whined.

"Dudley dear, it's only for a little while," Petunia explained, "And it _is_ your smaller room."

"But he's going to get ickies all over my stuff," Harry could almost hear him glare menacingly at the door.

"Now Dudley run and play down stairs," Petunia coaxed, "I think Daddy got you a new toy at the store."

"Ohhh, the Rocket Monster!" Dudley squeaked out and ran down the stairs.

A few moments later, Petunia opened the door, and Harry, blurry-eyed, looked at her. With pursed lips, she walked over to Harry and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Harry was used to this by now, as for the past three days, Petunia had randomly walked into the room at least twice an hour to give him medicine or check his temperature.

"Vernon will be taking you to the doctors tomorrow," Petunia spat out reluctantly as she took out the thermometer.

"What is it at?" Harry slurred.

Petunia looked at it, "It is at 103.4. Here," she shoved a glass of some purple liquid in it into Harry's hand, "Drink this."

Harry drank it up, and placed his head gingerly back down on the pillow. Then, suddenly, before Petunia could exit the room, the light went out and the room started to shake, sending different things flying off the shelves.

"Harry!" Petunia cried out, "What are you doing!"

"It's not me!" Harry managed to yell out as wind roared through the relatively small room.

Just as suddenly everything stopped, and there was a tall man with a long, white beard standing in the middle of the room. He wore green velvet robes and had on a tall pointy ruby hat.

"Not _you_ again," Petunia fumed.

"Oh Petunia, you have yet to see my last," the man said pleasantly and then turned to Harry, "I believe you are feeling quite ill Harry Potter."

Harry nodded his head, "Y-Yeah."

"My name is Dumbledore," Dumbledore explained, "And I believe you are sick from something that no ordinary grape juice will help with."

Petunia stood there, looking cross with her arms folded infront of her chest. Dumbledore took out his wand, and walked towards Harry, who quivered into the corner of the bed.

"Do not be afraid Harry, this will not hurt," Dumbledore spoke kindly, "I promise you."

His wand lightly touched Harry's temple, and a long, thin red thread came out. It pulled out nearly a foot, and suddenly disappeared into thin air. Harry stared, shaking.

"Feeling better?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry didn't answer, but very slowly nodded his head.

"Excellent," Dumbledore looked at Petunia, "He had what is commonly known in the wizarding world as the redwing flu. Easy enough to cure, deadly if not."

"Is that all?" Petunia huffed.

"Hardly," Dumbledore wasn't taken aback from Petunia's attitude, but contrarily found it humorous, "I received a message the other day from a gentleman whose name is Lucius Malfoy. He is, naturally, a wizard, and has a son, Draco, who is Harry's age. Lucius came to myself, and was asking about Harry, and offered to bring him into his own home to raise him as a wizard."

Petunia was taken aback by this, "Why? What has he heard?"

"Nothing, I'm sure," Dumbledore smiled, "There are some concerns with this however. One is that Lillian's spell of protection is on this house; as you recall."

"Yes, I know," Petunia spat out, "She of course made our house the safe house."

"And I'm sure you know what the regulations are of a safe house," Dumbledore continued as Harry sat, wide-eyed on the bed listening, "That only while the which or wizard is in that house, is he or she and his or her family protected. So if Harry were to go and live with the Malfoy's he would no longer have that protection."

"I gathered that," Petunia said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, there are some positive aspects to this as well," Dumbledore went on to say, "If Harry went there, he could be raised as the wizard we both know he is, and he could become very powerful."

Petunia looked over disgustingly at Harry, "We don't even know if he is one of… _them_."

"I believe you do know," Dumbledore objected, "For only at the tender age of six Harry is showing some remarkable abilities. If I am not mistaken only last week he got down a Frisbee from the roof without even going near it. Am I correct?"

"It was the wind," Petunia stated bluntly.

Dumbledore laughed, "I do not believe it was the wind," he looked at Harry, "Harry, do you understand what is going on?"

Harry quivered as he shook his head and mumbled, "No."

"Do you know what magic is?" Dumbledore sat down on the end of the bed.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "It's when something happens that can't be explained. The teacher at school read us a book about it."

"Right," Dumbledore smiled, "And in this book, was there witches and wizards that could do magic?"

"Yes," again Harry nodded as he emerged more from the blanket, "There was a wizard who was saving a Princess from an very large dragon."

"A very brave wizard," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, "Harry, what would you say if I told you that you were a wizard?"

"I can't be," Harry shook his head, "I don't know any Princess' to save and I hate dragons," he lowered his voice then, "They breath fire."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes they do, don't they. But Harry, not all wizards have to save Princess' you know. Some wizards like to play games on broom sticks that fly high in the sky, other wizards like to learn how to make things float into the air, and others like to make things light up. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like fun," Harry smiled.

Petunia stood in the corner of the room, watching as Dumbledore told Harry what they'd been struggling to hide from him for six years.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore spoke slowly, "How would you like to go live with some other wizards so that you can learn to do all of those things better?"

"Leave here?" Harry asked, "Leave Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry glanced at Petunia who had a stern look on her face, "No, I don't think I can."

"Why is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Because," Harry struggled to think of the right words, "I heard you saying that Mummy put a spell on this house to keep me safe."

"That's very right," Dumbledore nodded.

"And if I leave, bad things will happen," Harry continued, "Very bad things. And I don't like bad things. I like it when happy things happen. Like when Dudley got grounded for eating the whole pie in the fridge."

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes, I see. But Harry, how do you know bad things will happen if you go and live with the Malfoy's?"

Harry pondered this for a moment, "Because of Mummy's spell. It was like the Princess in the story book. The Princess was put into the castle, and if she stayed in there, no bad things would happen. But if she tried to leave, the dragon would eat her. And like I said; I don't like dragons."

Again Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well Harry. You wish to stay here?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore got up and walked over to Petunia, "To make things easier for yourself and the rest of the family, before I leave, I will cast a spell to remove this whole visit from Harry's memory. He won't recall any of this."

Despite herself, Petunia found herself mumbling 'Thank you.'.

"But remember this," Dumbledore warned, "Harry cannot leave this house for grave danger will happen upon him, and quite possibly yourself and your husband and child."

"I know," Petunia whispered, her own painful memories flashing through her mind, "I was in a safe house as well when I was younger."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "As I remember," he looked at Harry, "I will see you in just a few short years Harry. Until then, I must go."

"Bye," Harry grinned.

Before leaving Dumbledore turned again Petunia, "Do not forget."

Wordlessly Petunia nodded. Quickly Dumbledore lifted his wand up, and a large puff of burgundy smoke filled the room. Instantly after, it was gone, and only Harry and Petunia were left in the room, the toys and items from the shelves magically back in their respected places. Harry looked around, his eyes wide.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were just ill Harry," Petunia snapped back to reality, "But I trust you feel better now?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "But I thought there was a man in here."

"There wasn't Harry," Petunia said sharply, "You were ill. Now never you mind any of this, and get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a while."

'_Yeah_,' Harry thought as he laid his head back down on the pillow, sudden sleepiness taking over his body, '_I must have been ill. There was no man in this room._'

Harry fell asleep, dreaming dreams with wizards, dragons, Princess' and large castles. His own fantasy.

'_If only it were a fantasy!_' Harry now thought as he stood infront of Voldemort, anger pouring through him.

"If you had chosen to stay with the Malfoy's," Voldemort broke his thought, "You could have joined me, and made your Horcruxes early on before you knew the effects of life and death. It didn't have to be the way it is now Harry."

"This _isn't_ my fault," Harry shook his head.

Suddenly he realized what Petunia's howler had been about in the summer before his fifth year. She'd gotten one with the ominous warning of 'remember my last'. 

'_It must have been Dumbledore reminding her of his last visit!_' Harry thought to himself, '_That's why she wouldn't let me leave the house_.'

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Back where it all began," Voldemort said, "Back, before my muggle of a father left my mother."

"It wasn't his fault," Harry suddenly said, "You mother was using a love potion on him. He didn't really love him."

"She did everything for him," Voldemort steamed, "Anything he wanted she got for him, and anything he needed he'd fetch. And then he just left her. Left her with me."

Harry's head spin, and he was just about to demand again where everyone was when a loud, thunderous voice boomed through the room.

'_Kezio!_'

--------

A/N:_ Getting excited yet? I know I am! One more chapter left... but there might be a 'surprise' at the end of the last chapter. What is it? You'll have to wait and see. And how do you get the next chapter quick? Do I even have to tell you?... gezzz... review! _

...

Ok, I know you're waiting for it. Here's a snippet from the last chapter:

Harry had forgotten that it was there. For so many years it had been sitting deep in the depths of his trunk, and he'd forgotten about it. 

"Maybe," he whispered, his heart pounding, "Maybe it will work..."

Mean, I know, but now you have something to look forward to! Yay! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _ Who actually goes through all these stories and checks to make sure people put these disclaimors in? ...I want that job! _

A/N:_ Ok, ok, this is the last chapter... I know a sad occassion. But hot dang this is a long chapter--- it was a full 25 pages in print; over twice the size of recent chapters. Anyways, this chapter cleans up a lot of loose ends, and has one hell of an ending. That's all I'm going to say. If you want to know the rest, pull up a comfy chair and read on..._

--------

With a gasp Harry looked around. He felt weird, like his body had been frozen. Beside him was Dumbledore.

"Harry," he spoke urgently, "Go. You must hurry, and go."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, his eyes still wide.

"Do not worry about him," Dumbledore said, "This spell lasts but only fifteen seconds. You must hurry. What you are looking for… is in your trunk… _GO_!"

Harry had barely gotten out of the room before he heard the outraged roar of 'Potter!'. Never before had Harry run so fast. He knew exactly where he had to go to; his Aunt and Uncle's house. Fore that was where his trunk was; hidden in his old bedroom in the depth of his closet. 

--------

"_Oh no!_" Vernon roared as Ginny stood just inside the doorway holding onto a still crying Mary, "We _are not _ taking you in! It was bad enough we had to take care of your ruddy son."

"Mr. Dursley, please," Ginny begged, tears splashing down her face as she spoke, "Something terrible is happening, and this is the only place that I can stay and be safe."

"Something bad is always happening with- with… _you_ people!" Vernon's face was turning purple as he shouted.

"Mummmmmyyyy!" Mary wailed, clinging onto Ginny.

"Vernon?" Petunia came down the stairs, blurry eyed, "Vernon, what's going on?"

Vernon swung his massive head towards his wife, "Potter's wife has gone and gotten herself into trouble, and is expecting _us_ to help her."

Petunia's horse face stared at Ginny, who stood there solemnly, silent tears falling down her face.

"Please," she begged, "I don't know what's going to happen, and James is missing. He-he took him I think."

Petunia's eyes narrowed as she reluctantly huffed at Vernon, "She stays."

"But--" Vernon started.

"She _stays_," Petunia stated firmly before looking back at Ginny, who, despite herself had a smile on her face, "You will stay in the bedroom at all times, and are not to come out. Understood?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded, "Thank you."

Ginny wasted no time rushing up the stairs and into the bedroom. It was small to say the least and the bed and dresser barely fit together in it. Turning on the light, Ginny placed Mary on the bed.

"Hey Baby," she cooed, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise."

Mary took big sniffling breaths, "Daddy?"

"Daddy will be back," Ginny forced on a smile, "He just went to go and find James."

"Nooo," Mary moaned and started to cry some more.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, "Daddy has to find James. Then we'll all be ok. I promise."

"No!" Mary grabbed a pillow and threw it off the bed in sudden anger, "No James! James bad!"

"Mary!" Ginny felt new tears come to her eyes, "Don't say that! James is not bad."

Instead of replying Mary sat on the bed, her small arms folded in front of her, pouting while still sniffling. Ginny sat beside her, and hummed a lullaby not only to try and put Mary to sleep, but to try and calm herself. How had everything gotten so bad so quickly? Just a year ago, they were a happy family. James was in grade five, making many friends, and proudly showing off his baby sister. Harry had a job at a bakery, while Ginny took James to soccer practice and Mary to 'Mummy-Daughter' time at the park. It started, Ginny guessed, when she noticed James showing one of his friends; Nicky how he could make a swung go really high without even touching it. They knew then, that they wouldn't be able to hide from the magic world anymore.

"Oh Mary," Ginny whispered, closing her eyes, "Why did any of this have to happen? All I want is to be happy. For us to be happy."

Mary snored softly from the bed, and Ginny smiled sadly down at her. Suddenly she heard a door slam downstairs and jumped to her feet.

"No," her breath came in a gasp, "No, he can't get us here…"

Her heart in her throat, Ginny stared at the door as she heard someone running up the stairs. The door opened before she knew what to do, and Harry bolted in.

"Harry!" she squeaked out in fear of waking up Mary, "Oh _Harry!_"

Harry took a giant leap across the room and gave her a quick hug, "I-I have to be quick."

"Why?" Ginny demanded, "What's going on?"

"I can't say," Harry immediately went to his closet, "I'm sorry."

"You're daughter was up here crying saying that James was a 'bad', and getting upset because you were trying to find, him, and you're just 'sorry'?" anger pulsed through Ginny's voice, "I deserve and explanation of what the hell is going on!"

"A lot more than what is if you don't keep your voice down," Harry said turning his attention to her momentarily before going back to his search in the closet, "Ah ha, here it is."

Ginny silently watched as Harry pulled out his large Hogwarts trunk. Brushing off an old pair of trousers, he opened it up. Inside sat some old books, some bags with herbs in it, one of his old cauldrons and then finally at the bottom was what he was looking for. Harry had forgotten that it was there. For so many years it had been sitting deep in the depths of his trunk, and he'd forgotten about it.

"Maybe," he whispered, his heart pounding, "Maybe it will work..."

Carefully he pulled out a small piece of navy blue material.

"Harry…?" Ginny whispered, knowing what it was.

Swallowing hard Harry removed the cloth, leaving only the object itself in his hand; Sirius' mirror. It's clear, smooth surface sparked, as he stared down at the old handle.

"Harry you've tried it before," Ginny's voice was almost sympathetic as she instantly forgot about the harsh words shared between the two moments before, "It doesn't work. It's just an old mirror."

"But…" Harry didn't dare look straight into the mirror yet, so instead looked at his wife, "Dumbledore said that it was something in my trunk."

"There's lots of things in there," Ginny said, looking into the trunk, "Maybe he meant one of your books. That there was something in there to help you."

"No," Harry looked at silver mirror facing the ceiling in his hand, "This is it, I know it."

Taking a deep breath in, he looked at the mirror. At first all he saw was his own reflection, and he felt his heart sink. He was just about to put it down, when the image of himself turned blurry.

"What--?" Harry held the mirror out at arms length, his eyes wide.

He stared at the silver plated glass as slowly the old, familiar image of Sirius appeared.

"S-Sirius…" Harry gasped.

"What?" Ginny cried out, and ran over to look.

"It's Sirius!" Harry cried out.

"Shh," Ginny slapped Harry's shoulder, "Listen!"

"Hello Harry," Sirius smiled within the mirror, "I don't have much time, so I must be quick."

"W-Why?" Harry couldn't believe this was happening, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Harry my boy," Sirius swallowed hard, "I would love nothing more than to discuss everything with you, but that would take up far too much time. Dumbledore would be the one to talk to about that. But for now, I must tell you something Harry. You have to remember."

"Remember what?" Ginny found herself crying out.

"Why can't I talk to you?" Harry demanded, "Will I be able to see you again in this mirror?"

"I'm sorry Harry, you won't," Sirius' voice grew more and more urgent, "Which is precisely why I have to be quick and tell you everything now."

"But---" Harry started.

"Harry, please," Sirius' voice was getting impatient, "You must remember Harry."

"Remember what?" Harry asked.

"A memory," Sirius' spoke, "A very important memory of yours," Sirius' face started to get blurry, "He knows Harry. You must remember. I know you can do it…" Harry could only hear is voice now as it faded away, "Remember Harry…"

Harry's own reflection stared back him now.

"No…" Harry stared at it wide-eyed, "Sirius! _Sirius!_"

"Harry!" Ginny grabbed his arm, "Calm down!"

"_No!_" Harry shouted, throwing the old mirror against the wall, and watching it smash into pieces, "I hadn't seem him in so many years, and he wouldn't even talk to me! All he bloody said was to remember a _memory_!"

Mary woke up on the bed crying loudly, and Ginny could hear Vernon bellowing from downstairs some choice swear words.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice matched that of her husbands, "Calm down…_please._"

Harry took deep, angry breaths, his eyes wide, and his heart pounding. He could never remember being this mad before in his life. He was angry at Dumbledore for sending him here, he was angry at Sirius for not talking with him, he was angry at Voldemort for living, he was angry at Vernon for shouting at him, and he was angry at Ginny for trying to stop him yelling at loud as he wished. But against all of this, he forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths, and closing his eyes, thinking of nothing but his memory of his parents talking to him; the same one that aloud him to perform the partrinus for the first time. Soon Vernon stopped shouting, and retreated to his room, Ginny calmed Mary down, and was, herself sitting quietly, and Harry's heart rate returned to s somewhat normal pace.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was quiet, "Harry… please talk to me."

Harry opened his eyes, and looked at Ginny, who sat on the bed, Mary in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Harry's voice was quiet as he felt his breath scratch his now raw throat, "I'm-- sorry."

Tears brimmed in Ginny's eyes as she placed Mary down on the bed, and walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms gently around him, "Oh Harry, it's ok. You've been through so much, and I can only imagine that this didn't help. But you have to listen to what Sirius said."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, "I know. But I don't understand. He says I have to remember a memory. That doesn't make sense. I have so many of them-- how do I know which one?"

"Well obviously it's an important one," Ginny reasoned, "And don't forget that Sirius said that 'he knew'."

"But who is 'he'?" Harry questioned, "Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know… both?"

Harry sat down on the bed, and Mary crawled up onto his lap. Harry smiled down at her, guilt rushing through him as he realized how much he had just yelled. As he started into his daughters bright hazel eyes, he saw, just for a moment something very unsettling. Her bright eyes hazed over, as if a cloud passed in front of the unblinking eyes. His heart lurched into his throat but just a moment later they were back to normal.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked seeing his shocked look.

"Umm…" Harry looked up, "Nothing Dear. I'm just trying to figure out what it is that I'm supposed to remember."

"Well," Ginny sat down beside him, "It must have been an important memory of yours. Maybe something from when you were younger?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "If it was something from when I was younger, Voldemort would have taken me when he had the chance. And Sirius said that he knew. So… Dumbledore or Voldemort knows."

"I think it's Voldemort," Ginny reasoned, "All of this wouldn't be happening simply because of something that just Dumbledore knew about. It has to be something big that happened since back when Voldemort took us. Do you remember seeing anything or hearing anything important?"

"No," Harry shook his head, and slowly a thought occurred in his mind, "Ginny…?"

"Yeah?" Ginny sat, continuing to think.

"What is the main way that another person knows a persons memory?" Harry asked, his voice hush, looking at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes immediately grew wide, "Oh no Harry… it couldn't be!"

"A pensive!" Harry stood to his feet, placing the now slumbering Mary back onto the bed, her head nestled on the pillow.

"But I thought you had to give those memories willingly," Ginny feebly objected, "And you would know if you had."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on Ginny. You know just as well as I do that there are plenty of ways to get people to talk without them willingly doing so."

"But when could they have?" Ginny questioned, "And who was it yet? Was it Dumbledore and Voldemort took it from him, or was it just Voldemort that took it from you?"

Harry sat there, his face staring into nothing as he remembered a time from so long ago…

"Harry," Ginny was young, and her tears fell freely down her face, "Harry what are we going to do! He'll find us Harry!"

"I know," Harry held onto her tightly, himself barely the age of eighteen, "But everything will be ok Ginny I promise you."

"How can you promise me that!" Ginny burst out, on the verge of hysteria, "We just barely escaped being killed be Voldemort. If he find out we're alive, we and everyone we love, is dead."

"The most important thing that I love is right in front of me," Harry spoke softly, "You Ginny."

"Oh Harry," Ginny held onto him tightly, "I love you too. I really do, but I also love my family. I don't want to loose them."

"Neither do I," Harry said, "Which is why I think we should just hide out here. Live with the muggles until it's safe."

Harry looked around to find himself and Ginny in the middle of a small park at well past midnight. They had only barely escaped Voldemort and Harry knew it was because of the spell in his potions book. Tiered and exhausted, Harry went over to a water fountain and gingerly took a drink.

"Will it be safe though?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah it will be," Harry nodded, as he suddenly felt his stomach churn inside him, "Voldemort will probably think that I'm going to go back to help everyone else, and will be looking for me in the magic world."

"Alright," Ginny took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, and saw, with a start, Harry's face going pale, "Harry! What's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm going to be ill," Harry mumbled out and made a bee-line for the restroom stall that sat centre of the small park.

Barely making it, Harry rushed into the well lit place and proceeded to get sick. His vision blurred as his head swam with the thought of what was going on. With a start, he saw a blurry figure in front of him as he felt like he didn't even have his glasses on.

"S-Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"No," those were the only words spoken of the person in front of him.

Next thing he knew Ginny was shaking him awake on the floor of the bathroom, and they both summed it up to being the flu.

"Ginny," Harry now spoke inside the bedroom in the Dursley's, "I think I know when the person took my memory."

--------

"So, this is what it's come to has it Tom?" Dumbledore held his wand tight in his hand, pointed at the person infront of him.

"_Don't_," Voldemort's eyes shone red, "Call me that."

"It's what is comes down to," Dumbledore spoke calmly, "Just young Tom Riddle. This has nothing to do with Voldemort."

"You don't know what this has to do with," for the first time fear shone in Voldemort's voice.

"I got the memory," Dumbledore reminded, "I got it for you, or have you forgotten that one small detail?" Voldemort just stared at Dumbledore as he continued, "I knew Harry was alive from the moment I saw him and Ginny walking through that park, and I also knew what Harry saw. You wouldn't give up Tom. That was something that was apparent from such a young age and I knew without a doubt you would not stop looking for Harry until you found him. Which is why I took that memory from Harry that night and allowed you to find it."

"No," Sparks flew from the end of Voldemort's wand, "I recovered that memory from you without you knowing. It's a _true_ memory!"

"It is," Dumbledore nodded, "It is very much true. Harry did indeed hear what he heard that night, which is why you haven't stopped searching for her since you found the memory seven years ago."

Voldemort opened his mouth, but with a quick flick of the wrist and the mutter of '_stupedo_' from Dumbledore, he fell to the ground.

"Such a young boy Tom," Dumbledore looked down at him, sympathy washing through his voice, "You haven't been trying to kill Harry all these years because you were looking for your mother." …

Dumbledore raced into the Hogwarts castle. His heart hammering in his chest with excitement; Harry was alive! Ginny had been with him too, oh what news! And even better, was the small bottle with the silver, wispy thread floating around in it; Harry's memory. Quickly, Dumbledore closed his door to his office and put a simple spell on it so as no one else would be able to come in.

"Now," Dumbledore beamed as he took out the large basin, "To see what young Harry knows."

He poured the silver memory into it and slowly fell into the memory. After a moment he landed with a thunk in a long, white hallway. All around him nurses and doctors rushed back and forth talking as fast clips. But these doctors were different.

"Muggles," Dumbledore said with a smile

He was in a muggle hospital, he realized, as he looked over and saw Harry sitting nervously infront of a door. He walked over, the sight of Harry bringing a large smile to his face.

"Is she ok!" Harry's suddenly asked as a doctor in white walked out of the room Harry was sitting by.

"She will be ok," the doctor nodded reassuringly, "There is just a minor cut on the back of her head, and she has a minor concussion. We want to keep her for just a few more hours to keep an eye on her. She's sleeping right now, so I suggest maybe take a walk."

"O-Ok," Harry nodded, and the doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking off.

Dumbledore watched with great fascination as Harry walked down the busy hallway, and, to try to avoid lots of people, got into the lift. Harry stared at the numbers on the panel and pressed 'seven'; the top floor. The smooth sound of the lift filled both Harry and Dumbledore's ears as it carried them up. With a small 'ding' the door opened.

"Oh man," Harry groaned as he saw the small sign that read 'Floor Seven: Psychiatric Ward'.

It was too late though as Harry turned around and saw the door of the lift had already closed. Quickly he pressed the button to bring one to take him back down as he felt his face turn red in embarrassment.

"Doctor!" a voice from a nurse called out behind him at the information desk, "Doctor oh please, I need some help with the patient in room 347."

"Which patient is that?" the doctor asked.

"It's the Riddle lady," the nurse replied, "Merope Riddle, she having another one of her fits again!"

"Alright, I'll be right there," the doctor sighed as the nurse ran off down the hall, "I swear," the doctor turned to one of the other nurses that was standing by the counter, "That lady is damn near in her in her eighties, and she still insists on throwing these fits calling out for some 'Voldemort'."

"Have you been able to figure out who this Voldemort is Doctor?" the nurse asked.

"No," the doctor shook his head as he wrapped his stethoscope around his neck, "Every single time _I_ mention it, she starts screaming."

Harry's heart pounded in his chest, as he became vaguely aware that the lift had opened up behind him. Ignoring it, he crouched down and crept past the counter, where three of the nurses were in deep conversation about who Voldemort could really be. Once out of sight of them, he stood to his feet and moved at a quick pace to room 347. It wasn't very hard to find the room as Harry could hear the yelling and screaming of the lady inside from all the way down the hall.

"Miss. Riddle, calm down!" the doctor was shouting, "You have to calm down if you want us to help you!"

"No!" Dumbledore joined Harry as he peered into the room, "No! Voldemort! I must see Voldemort!"

The lady sat on the bed, a large mess of grey hair covering her face as she thrashed about, half a dozen people struggling to keep her in once place.

"Who is this Voldemort?" the doctor asked.

"_**NO!**_" Merope screamed so loud that Harry jumped, "You cannot say his name! You have no right! _No!_"

"Get me a sedative!" the doctor ordered, and a few moments later Merope was laying still on the cot.

Harry eyes were wide as he could only stare at what had just happened.

"Hey!" even Dumbledore was surprised as suddenly a lady in scrubs placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "You can't be here! Where did you come from?"

"S-Sorry," Harry muttered, "I got lost."

"Well it's best you find yourself away from here," the lady had a stern face, "This is no place for people to be wandering around."

"Sorry," Harry repeated and walked off…

Dumbledore now stood infront of Voldemort who lay helpless on the ground. With little effort Dumbledore wrapped Voldemort up a red thread coming from the end of his wand. A few moments later Voldemort could talk again.

Surprisingly the evil wizard started to laugh, "What are you going to do you old wizard, kill me? I have many followers. The war will go on, and we will win whether I am there on not."

"I am well aware of that," Dumbledore nodded, "I have already begun to send people out to help round up supporters of our side. I have just one question though. Why did you choose James?"

"Isn't it obvious," Voldemort's voice cackled, "Though indeed I was searching for where Merope Riddle was, I was also well aware then that Harry was alive. I need him still, and what better way to know for sure than to set up a trap. Not a trap for him, but a trap for his child."

"Brilliant," Dumbledore nodded, "Though I expected no less from you. Just as you choose Journey for her intelligence and her extraordinary wizarding abilities. I knew that from the beginning though."

It took only a moment before Voldemort's curiosity got the better of him, "How?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Young Emily and Journey were only two years old when I first went and visited them at the Weasley's place. Young children, it seems, are fascinated with me, and as I was looking at Journey, I noticed her eyes. They clouded over as if a shadow passing through her soul. Only for a moment, but from there I knew great things would come from her. Very dark, but very great."

"And with that," Voldemort grinned widely, and a loud explosion erupted and red and blue flames enveloped the room.

"What did you _do_!" Lexi screeched out staring wide-eyed at James, "What did you do?"

"I-I--" James breathed heavy, trying to comprehend everything that had happened, "I didn't mean to… I--"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to!" Lexi yelled, "You made the dark mark!"

"Lets jinx him," Charlie whipped out his wand, and pointed it threateningly at James, "Make sure he doesn't pull this anymore."

"Wait," Journey stepped forward.

"No you don't!" Lexi now too had her wand out and was pointing it towards Journey, "I saw you! You were part of it too!"

"Hey!" Emily took a giant step infront of Journey, her arms outstretched protectively.

"Emily, move," Charlie hissed.

"She's your sister!" Emily defended.

"I know who she is!" Charlie barked, "She's a Slytherin who helped James do the dark mark. And now Dad might be dead along with Uncle Harry!"

"You don't know that!" Emily spoke loudly, "You don't know that Voldemort is there!"

"I saw him!" Charlie stated.

"Who the bloody hell do you think sent us here Emily?" Lexi shouted.

At this everyone was silent and looked around. They were in the middle of a large field, the twinkling stars above them slowly fading away into early morning fog. The air was crisp and their breath blew out in puffs.

"The only reason he sent us here was because he thinks I am dead," Emily said in a quiet voice.

Charlie swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, "Bloody good thing that you paid attention in Dissimulation class and knew how to change yourself into that stool before he could get you."

"I know," Emily admitted, "So I suggest the first thing we do is try and figure out what happened. Maybe that will give us a clue as to where we are and what's going on right now."

"Ok," Lexi reluctantly agreed, and lowered her wand on her cousin.

"Lets start," Charlie looked at James as he too put away his wand, "With you James. Why did you create the dark mark, and Journey," Charlie looked at his sister, "Why were you helping?"

"She told me," James' voice was quiet, "She told me that if I helped him, that he would make it so that I could live forever."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Crystal," James' looked his cousin in the eyes, "She told me that if I helped Voldemort that he would make it so that I could live forever and not die."

"Me too," Journey chimed in, "And she promised nothing would happen to any of our family."

"And you believed her?" Lexi cried out.

Journey just stared wordlessly.

"Ok," Emily stated, "Lets just worry about where we are."

Charlie looked around, "It looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Lexi walked a small ways ahead, "Oh! Oh, I know where we are!"

"Where?" all other four people said at once.

"This is by Grandma and Grandpa's place!" Lexi exclaimed, "This is the field behind the Burrow! Why would Voldemort send us here?"

"I don't care!" Charlie cried out, "Lets just go!"

With a thunk James realized that these people were his Grandparents too, but he had never meet them. Still he joined in the excited race through the field until at last they saw the lit up Burrow off in the distance.

"Grandma!" Lexi shouted, "_Grandma!_"

"Grandpa!" Charlie called out.

Instantly more lights came from within the house, and the dew sparkled on the lawn. Molly Weasley was the first to exit the house.

"Kids!" she cried out, tears splashing down her face, "We've been so worried!"

She managed to cram all children into her arms; all except James, who stood back hesitantly. His heart hammered in his chest with adrenaline and all he wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"Arthur!" Molly called out, "Arthur come quick! And get Bill and Alex!"

"Mum!" Lexi's eyes widened, "Dad! They're here!"

Molly could only sniffle out a mumbled 'Yes Dear' before finding the need to wrap her grandkids into her arms. She looked at if she hadn't slept in a long time, and smelled like sweet spices. Lexi looked at the door and saw Arthur and Bill come booming out of it, looking panicked.

"What is it!" Arthur called out, but quickly enough saw everyone and let out a relieved 'Blimey."

"Daddy!" Lexi cried out running up to her Dad.

"Lexi!" Bill bent down to one knew and enveloped his daughter, "Are you ok?"

Lexi nodded, "I'm ok. I missed you."

"I missed you too Sweetie," Bill smiled at her as he stood up, and then suddenly looked at Arthur; who stood by grinning, "Dad?"

Arthur looked over, "What is it?"

Bill shook his head, "It's not safe for them out here. They have to go inside."

"You're right," Arthur nodded, then spoke in a loud voice, "Alright everyone! Inside now!"

Emily, Journey and Charlie all ran over to follow Bill and Arthur inside, all of them seeming to have not noticed or forgotten about James. All, that is, except Molly, who now looked down at the young boy.

"What's your name Dear?" Mrs. Weasley's red, tearstained face looked down at him, "You look so familiar."

"My name is James," James whispered out.

"James?" it took Molly only a moment to recognize the face of him, as her breath caught in her throat, "James honey, w-what is your last name?"

A small smile came to James' face as he said almost proudly, "Potter."

Molly had her arms wrapped around James before he knew what had happened. For several moments the grey-speckled haired lady sobbed into the shirt of James; who continued to stand there stunned, not completely sure of what was going on or where he was.

"You--umm," James stumbled for a moment as Molly finally loosened her grip on him, "You are Mum's err-- Mum… right?"

Molly's hand flew to her mouth, as she only stared at James. Her heart beat quickly in her chest and she became vaguely aware of the fact that Arthur was now behind her.

"Molly, Dear," Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder, "Who is this lad?"

Ignoring her husband completely, Molly spoke through a hoarse, raspy voice, "James… what is your Mum's name?"

James felt tears prickle in his eyes, though wasn't completely sure as to why, "Her name is G-Ginny Weasley."

"_Blimey!_" Arthur cried out, "Is it her?"

"_Oh!_" Molly collapsed completely to the ground, "G-Ginny…"

Arthur him having to force himself steady as he reached a strong hand down and lifted Molly into his arms. There the two Weasley's held in a tight embrace, scared to hear anymore from anyone; wanting to live that moment over and over with the pure thought that their daughter was alive.

"Oh Arthur," Molly gasped out, "It's her! It's our baby!"

"I know, I know," Arthur forced his tears back; though that didn't stop his face from turning bright red, "It's going to be ok," he looked back down at James, "Who is your father?"

"_Oh!_" Molly let out the sobbed cry before James could even say anything as she clung onto Arthur, crying relentlessly into his burgundy jumper.

"H-Harry Potter Sir," James whispered, completely taken aback from everything.

Arthur beamed down at him, "Thank you very much James. Please, call us Grandma and Grandpa. We're your Mum's parents."

"Oh," a smile came to James' face as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Let's go in," Arthur said this more to his wife, who was mumbling Ginny's name, "It's not safe out here."

"What's happening?" James asked.

"I'll explain it inside," Arthur spoke, his voice catching in his throat as the bottled up emotions tried to leak out, "Come now."

Together, the three headed into the Burrow, Arthur's strong around Molly, continuing to support her. Once in, James found Lexi, Charlie, Emily and Journey all talking at a fast clip to Bill and Alexandria.

"Is it true!" Bill immediately cried out when they walked in as he looked down at James, "You're Harry and Ginny's boy? Ginny is alive?"

"Yes," James nodded.

"Brilliant!" Bill cried out beaming.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Alexandria cried, tears rushing down her face.

Molly, still sniffling, went over to Alexandria, and the two of them walked into the next room, both seemingly laughing, crying and talking at once.

"Well," Arthur took a deep breath, "This is certainly amazing news. But," he looked at Bill, "We have to worry about everything else first."

"What is going on?" Lexi asked, "I asked Dad, but he said to wait until you came back."

"Yes, I expect so," Arthur nodded, and they all took a seat around the large dinning table, the sobs, and talking from Molly and Alexandria floating in from the next room, "Well you see, I was at work today when urgent news that a dark mark had been formed in a muggle town. It was reported that it happened in a muggle house as well."

"Yeah," James quickly put in, "That was my house."

Arthur smiled and continued, "Which makes sense. I was told this, and was naturally alarmed as we had thought that the new war wouldn't be for some time yet. We tried to get a hold of Ron and Hermione but were unable to. I was just about to leave the office and head towards their house when we got another report; two muggles witnessed a man; tall with dark hair and pasty skin pull out what they described as a long stick and zap at some red haired kids. Naturally the witnesses were taken to St. Mongo's and their memories modified, but we became very concerned as to the were you lot were."

"All you had to do was get a hold of Dumbledore," Lexi stated, "He would have told you where we were."

"I tried," Arthur nodded, "But he wasn't there."

"Strange," Charlie frowned, "He was there when we left."

"Alright," Arthur nodded, "Do you remember what happened at James' house? Did Voldemort just come there?"

"Well, sort of," Emily filled in, "We were just getting ready for bed… Mum was in the kitchen waiting for Dad and Uncle Harry to come back; they had gone next door to see Aunt Ginny. Well, we were just falling asleep when I heard Mum scream. All of us ran into the living room," Emily swallowed hard to keep the tears down, "Mum was gone, but there was a man there. He was scary looking and I knew. I knew without even asking him that he was Voldemort," before continuing, Emily gave a sideways glance at Journey and James, "Err-- James and Journey seemed to know he was though, and right away Voldemort started to talk to James, saying how it was time, and that he would show him how to make the mark properly. Charlie, Lexi and I could only watch as both Journey and James went over. James-- he asked Voldemort when he'd get to make it so he could live forever, like he'd promised. That's when… that's when Voldemort said he'd show him how it was done. But not until after he made the mark. Journey did some weird thing with her wand, and it looked like she was charging up James' one. James then looked at Voldemort who whispered something to him, and before I knew it, there it was; the glow of the dark mark. Voldemort then turned on me, laughing and…"

Emily stopped there, and Charlie walked over, placing his arm on his sisters shoulder before continuing where she'd left off, "And then he told James that he'd show them how to live forever. He muttered some spell, Sectumsempra, and pointed his wand at Emily. But," Charlie looked at her proudly, "She was smart. She used one of the spells that they learned in Dissimulation class and turned herself into a stool just in time, and then, while Voldemort was turned to James and Journey, she turned back, and laid on the floor face down, so as he thought she had been killed. I guess Voldemort heard something then because he yelled to us 'Let this be a lesson', and next thing I knew I felt a weird pulling sensation, and we ended up in the field behind your house."

Both Arthur and Bill sat there silently for a few moments, taking in the information.

Finally Arthur spoke, "Alright children, go upstairs and get some rest. I recon you're a right bit tired."

A small, quiet chorus of 'alright' was heard as Charlie, Lexi, Emily, Journey and James all made their way to the stairs and thumped up to various bedrooms.

"She looked ok," Bill immediately said.

"Who, Emily?" Arthur took a deep breath.

"Yes," Bill nodded.

Arthur nodded in agreement, "Yes, I was looking. She seems to be fine. She reminds me much of Hermione with her intelligence, so I'm sure she preformed the spell magnificently. Though the spell she described was very advanced and is one that is taught at the end of sixth year; we must let Ron and Hermione know so they can speak to her about restraining herself against going too far ahead in studies. But in the mean time we have to figure out what to do."

"We need to find out where Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny are is what we need to do," Bill stated, "And I think that's the most important thing at this point."

"I agree," Arthur nodded, "But where do we look."

"Obviously James' place, which is where all of this took place," Bill said.

Arthur looked over at the staircase for a moment before speaking, "What should we do about Journey and James."

Bill shook his head, "I don't know Dad. We'll talk to Dumbledore about them."

Ten minutes later Arthur had gotten James' address and told Molly and Alexandria what they were doing. Stepping out into the yard, Bill and Arthur looked at each other briefly before apparating. A strong tugging sensation around their navel grabbed hold of both men as suddenly they found themselves in the sun soaked backyard of Harry's house; the sun pulling up brightly over the fence.

"Quiet now," Arthur whispered pulling out his wand; Bill doing the same. Together they walked into the house. Everything was quiet, but the distinct smell of smoke lingered in the air as if someone had recently put out a fire. His heart pounding, Bill looked around the unfamiliar house, separating from his father as he walked into what he guessed was the kitchen. Subconsciously he held his breath as he walked around the island that centred the brightly lit kitchen. With a start he saw the sprawled out body of Hermione laying on the floor.

"Oh God," Bill breathed and bent down, his hand fumbling on Hermione's neck to try and find a pulse.

It took a moment, but he finally found one.

"Dad!" Bill shouted, "_Dad_! I found Hermione!"

"I found Ron and Albus!" Arthur shouted back.

"Oh no," Bill placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her gently; not wanting to leave her to go and see where Arthur was, "Hermione. Hey, Hermione, wake up."

"Mmmm?" Hermione mumbled , turning her head to Bill.

"Hey," Bill's voice was soft, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione struggled to focus on the person infront of her, "B-Bill?"

"Yeah," Bill nodded, "It's me."

Suddenly with a start, Hermione jolted up, "_The kids!_"

"Easy, easy," Bill helped her into a standing position, "All the children are fine. They're at Mum and Dad's house right now."

Hermione's heart beat in her chest, her head pounding at the same time, "Where-- where is everyone else."

"Dad's in the other room, and said that Ron and Albus are in there," Bill said, "Can you walk ok?"

"Yes," though Hermione's answer was a positive one, she stumbled on wobbly leg down the hall to the living room where Dumbledore was now standing fully, though unstably, on his feet, and Ron was just waking up.

"Hermione, thank goodness," Arthur's eyes were wide as he crouched down by his youngest son and looked over at Hermione.

"Oh _Ron_!" Hermione cried out, falling to her knees beside him.

"Hermione," Ron said thickly, "What… what happened?"

"Voldemort came," Hermione brushed her hands through his red hair, "But it's ok. The children are alright."

Ron smiled, and sighed, clearly relieved, "I love you."

Her tears splashing down her face, Hermione leaned down and gave him a kiss, "I love you too."

Bill and Arthur helped pull Ron to his feet, and suddenly they heard a door slam from the end of the hall. Arthur and Bill whipped out their wands and pointed it down the ominous hallway.

"Who's there?" the call of Harry was heard.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, "It's only us!"

Harry ran into the living room followed closely by Ginny and Mary, who was slumbering in her arms.

"_Ginny!_" was the last thing Ginny heard from Bill before a large, loud clamour of people ran at them.

Harry quickly pulled Mary out her arms as Bill flung himself at his little sister, and Arthur made a large leap over a chair to get to her. Harry, on the other hand, placed the now very awake Mary on the ground as he made a quick movement over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron," a large smile was on his face, "Hermione. Are you two alright?"

"I-I think so," Hermione nodded, and accepted Harry's hug, "Bill said that the children are at the Burrow; they're ok."

Harry's breath caught in his voice, "James too?"

Hermione nodded, "James too."

Tears brimmed in Harry's eyes as he pulled Ron into a hug as well, "Alright mate?"

Ron nodded wordlessly as his face became more and more red.

"Oh right," Bill walked over to them and looked at Ron, "Ron. Emily is ok. She preformed a charm when Voldemort cast the spell on her, and wasn't hurt at all."

"Oh thank God," Ron did burst into tears now as he wrapped a clueless Hermione in his arms.

Arthur and Ginny joined them; both with red, wet faces. 

"May I request," the voice came from Dumbledore, and everyone looked over, suddenly realizing that he was there, "That we make a stop at St. Mongos. I am afraid that I am not feeling well."

_Many months later…_

"Are you about ready there Emily!" Ron shouted up the stairs, "We have to go!"

"Just a minute Dad!" Emily shouted back down the stairs.

It was just past the New Year and Ron and Hermione were trying feverishly to get Charlie, Emily and Journey ready to head back to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to wait outside," Journey said quickly.

"No you don't," Hermione stepped in from their kitchen, "I need to speak with you.

Journey frowned and reluctantly followed into the kitchen.

"Now," Hermione put on her best mother tone, "I want to you to behave yourself when you go back."

"Mum I know--" Journey started, but was interrupted.

"Don't start 'Mum I know,'," Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore is well enough finally to go back to school and I don't want you to cause him any trouble. And that means I don't want you talking with James or Crystal at all."

"But _Mum_," Journey whined, "James is my cousin! How do you recon Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would feel?"

"We talked about it, and this is what all of us want. We think it's best," Hermione spoke firmly, "Honey, do you know what Professor Dumbledore has done for this family."

"Yeah, yeah," Journey rolled her eyes, "I know he helped you guys a lot when you were in school."

"Not only us," Hermione was getting frustrated with Journey's lack of respect, "He helped yourselves as well. When you, James and Crystal were off practicing the dark mark, your brother, sister and cousin tried to follow you, but Professor Dumbledore locked up the door so they couldn't. And back on Halloween he sent your father and I to see Professor Snape to talk to. We wondered why, and it wasn't until later that he explained to us that he found out about the troll, and was off trying to stop it so that your sister wouldn't get hurt. Which is why he used the time stopping charm while there."

'_So that was the loud zap sound_,' Journey realized.

"Also," Hermione continued, "Even though Voldemort has retreated for now. We know that he'll be back, and I don't want you to get hurt," she paused, "Your father and I love you, you know that."

"I know Mum," Journey whispered, and Hermione bent down to give her a kiss, "And I'll behave. I promise."

"Good," Hermione nodded, "Now run and get your stuff ready."

"Ok!" Journey called and ran off.

Hermione walked outside, where she was surprised to see Fred and George come into their yard.

"Fred," a large smile came to her face, "George, what are you doing here?"

"Aww, we just came by to see how the mini Weasley twins are doing," Fred smiled.

"You can say hi to them," Hermione glared at Fred, "But if either of _you_ give any of _them_ anything from you shop I will make sure neither of you sit properly again."

"Oy," George cringed, then grinned at Fred, "Where do you recon Charlie is?"

"_George!_" Hermione half laughed just as Emily came out.

"Uncle George!" she grinned. "Uncle Fred! What are you doing?"

"Err--" Fred looked at Hermione for a moment, "Just came to say good-bye before you go back."

"I suggest," Hermione spoke up, "That you take your good-byes inside. It's chilly out here."

"Umm Uncle George," Emily stopped her Uncle before he walked in, "Can I speak to you out here for a minute please?"

"Sure," George nodded as everyone else went inside, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering," Emily said, "Back before when you told me not to show the map to Journey. How did you know? How did you know what would happen?"

George smiled, "I was looking at it one night and I saw the name James Potter. I immediately went to Dumbledore who explained to me what was going on."

"Oh," Emily smiled, "Umm--- Uncle George?"

"Yes?"

Emily swallowed hard before asking the next question, "Another war is going to happen… isn't it?"

George paused a moment, "Don't worry about it right now Sweet-Pea. Just go in and get ready. You have a lot to learn in school, and you don't want to forget anything."

Emily nodded and ran back into the house. George looked out in the yard as the snow began to fall. Emily had been right. Another war in the wizarding world was coming. And though there was a break as Voldemort went into retreat, having lost his inside connections, it was inevitable. Past was repeating itself…

--------

The remaining months of the year went by uneventfully, and soon it was the last day and Dumbledore found himself sitting in his office having a chat with the Sorting Hat.

"It has been quite a year," the hat spoke from it's perch atop the shelf, "And I believe it will be much more interesting next year. When he comes into the school."

"My thoughts precisely," Dumbledore spoke, while pacing his office, "I have been trying not to worry to much about it. I also fear that Journey and James will be speaking throughout the summer, and we may end up back where we started next year."

"Have you had a moment to talk with Harry Potter?" the hat asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I have not. Though I have been meaning to. I had some things I wished to discuss with him."

"Such as the book Sir?" the hat mentioned.

"Yes, the book," Dumbledore sighed, "Fore only you and I are aware of the fact that I, myself am the one who originally owned that potions book and wrote out the spells in it. And I also made sure that Severus was given it."

"Ahh yes, Professor Snape," the hat's voice rose in interest, "What are your plans with him?"

"That shall wait until next year," Dumbledore walked over to his window and looked out onto the grounds bellow; the many kids laughing and running in the warm summers day, "Fore only next year will Tom realize the truth about his mother."

THE END

--------

A/N: _ So there it was; Harry Potter: Next Generation Year One. How did you like it? Oh man, I loved writing this story so much. The surprise at the end? Kind of obvious-- there __may_ be a next story. lol, Fred wants me to make 6 more stories for all seven years. I'd really appreciate to know what you all think. I love reviews, so as bribbary; since I can't give a 'snippet' for a next chapter-- I'll write another story if I get 40 reviews. hee hee-- good luck. So yes, anyways, I hope you liked this story... and if you did or didn't lemme know why! Review!

_** --I want to take a few moments here to dedicate this story to two people. This story is dedicated to both Fred; my brother, my sister and my best friend, who has always been there for me in thick and thin, and secondly to my new baby niece, Alexandria who was born on September 12th. She is my new love, and is my inspiration in life. This story is for you two-- the heart of the story. Thank you. --** _


End file.
